Harry Potter y la vida después de la guerra
by lrvallace
Summary: Harry,Ginny, Ron y Hermione disfrutan la vida después de derrotar a Voldemort. Reviews
1. 1 Regreso a la Enfermería

**_Harry Potter es propiedad de la Warner Bross y su autora J. k. Rowling_**

**REGRESO A LA ENFERMERÍA**

Acababan de salir del despacho del director, cuando…

¡HARRY!-. ¡HARRY DESPIERTA COMPAÑERO!

¡Ron, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería! Reaccionó rápido Hermione. _Locomotor_

Bajando rápidamente las escaleras del colegio, llegaron hasta el pasillo de la enfermería, que estaba repleto de amigos y familiares de las personas que habían sufrido lesiones en la batalla.

¡Por favor, abran paso! Ron gritaba mientras Hermione transportaba a Harry hacia adentro.

Madame Pomfrey por favor, es Harry, se acaba de desmayar

Madame Pomfrey se acercó rapido con varita en mano y comenzó a pasarla por todo el cuerpo de Harry

Su nivel de magia está muy bajo , y tiene agotamiento físico en exceso Dijo al fin Madame Pomfrey

Weasley, ayúdame a ponerlo en una cama y ponerle su pijama. ¡Debieron traerlo de inmediato! Pomfrey replicó como lo hacía cada que recibía a un paciente.

Se va a recuperar, ¿verdad? Preguntó Hermione con ojos llorosos.

Por supuesto que si, pero necesitará descanso y una poción. Espero que el profesor Slughorn pueda hacerla antes de que baje mas su nivel mágico.

Pronto todos los Weasley llegaron a la enfermería, seguidos por McGonagall, y Hagrid.

Ron terminó de ponerle la pijama a Harry y lo depositaron con cautela en una de las pocas camas de la enfermería que no estaban ocupadas. Lo normal era tener uno o dos pacientes, pero ahora había por lo menos 30 magos y brujas que requerían atención médica. Desde pequeños rasguños y golpes, hasta mordidas de acromántulas y heridas de hechizos que requerían traslado a San Mungo.

Ginny rápidamente se colocó a un lado de Harry y le tomó la mano. La señora Weasley hizo lo mismo del otro lado, esperando una reacción que no llegó hasta unas dos horas después, cuando un agotado profesor Slughorn llegó trotando con una humeante copa de poción revitalizadora y se la introdujo por la boca.

Harry lentamente abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vió fue unos hermosos ojos cafés que lo miraban preocupante

Gi-Giny balbuceó Harry.

La señora Weasley soltó un sollozo y rápidamente lo estrujó en un abrazo maternal Weasley. Harry, oh Harry no vuelvas a hacerme esto .

Pero que pasó, ¿por qué estoy en la enfermería? Preguntó Harry confundido mirando a todos los Weasley y a Hermione. ¿Nos atacó alguien saliendo del despacho? preguntó dirigiéndose principalmente a sus dos mejores amigos.

No compañero, simplemente te desvaneciste frente a nosotros contestó Ron mientras Giny le pasaba sus lentes.

La señora Pomfrey dijo que estabas agotado físicamente y tu magia estaba al límite dijo Hermione un poco mas tranquila –y no la culpo, no habíamos dormido en dos dias, además de participar en la batalla

Harry inmediatamente se sintió incómodo. No quería que le recordaran la batalla, principalmente todos los muertos que hubo. Tonos, Lupin, Colin y Fred. No podía mirar a los Weasley. La muerte de Fred era su culpa, ¿cómo pudo quedarse quieto mientras Rockwood escapaba? Bajó la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos de George, que también habia cambiado su mirada a una mirada vacía.

Para su alivio, la señora Pomfrey pidió a todos que desocuparan la enfermería para poder atender a los pacientes. La señora Weasley se ofreció para ayudar, después de todo, haber criado a los gemelos le había dado cierto grado de sanadora. Podía curar golpes rasguños y atender una que otra fractura. La señora Pomfrey no se negó, al contrario se sintió aliviada.

Harry pidió que se quedaran Ron Hermione y Giny, su Giny. ¿Cómo pudo dejarla ir? ¿Cómo pudo estar casi todo un año sin perderse en sus ojos, oler su perfume y estrecharla en sus brazos?

La señora Pomfrey no se negó, a condición que no hicieran ruido, para no molestar a los enfermos.

¿Saben cuanto tiempo tengo que estar aquí? Harry les preguntó. Estaba harto de estar en la enfermería. Si no eran lesiones de Quidditch era a causa de Voldemort.

La señora Pomfrey dijo que por lo menos otra hora, hasta que haga efecto la poción–Respondió Hermione.

Mientras la poción actuaba, Harry sentía como su magia iba en aumento. De hecho sentía como si tuviera más magia que antes.

Harry, compañero comenzó a decir ron un poco acobardado. Cuando comenzaba a ponerte la pijama, noté una herida en tu pecho, a la altura de tu corazón

No había contado a Ron ni Hermione lo sucedido en el Bosque, porque no había tenido oportunidad. No sabia se decirles o no. Por un lado, no quería decirles que el había sido un Horrocrux, se espantarían, creerían que estaba poseído todo el tiempo. Pero por otro lado, eran sus mejores amigos. Estuvieron con el todo el tiempo, a pesar de estar con frío, sucios y hambrientos la mayor parte del tiempo, sin contar el tiempo que estuvieron en Grimmauld Place a cuidado de un cambiado Kreacher.

Harry decidió contarles su excursión al bosque, omitiendo la parte de sus padres, Sirius y Lupin. Sentía que iba a romper a llorar si lo decía.

Cuando terminó la historia, Hermione tenia la boca tapada, Ron los ojos y boca abiertas de a impresión, pero Ginny, tenía una mirada de furia dirigida a Harry.

Al momento siguiente, Ron trataba de controlar a su hermana mientras Hermione gritaba

¡GINY, NO. ESPERA!

¿QUE ESPERE? ¡IBAS A DEJARME POTTER! gritaba Ginny luchando con Ron para zafarse y apuntar con la varita a la cara de Harry . DESPUES DE CASI UN AÑO, IBAS A DEJARME PARA SIEMPRE

Harry no sabía que decir o hacer. Estaba agazapado entre sus sábanas mientras las señoras Weasley y Pomfrey llegaban corriendo

¡Ginny! ¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente si no quieres un castigo jovencita! Dijo la señora Weasley enojada.

Ron mientras tanto, no podía evitar sonreír al ver a Harry escondido. No la habías visto enojada antes, ¿verdad compañero?

En verdad asusta. ¿Dónde está mi varita? preguntó Harry. Me gustaría tenerla a la mano por si la batalla aún sigue.

¿No será para defenderte de Ginny?

También, aunque no la culpo por enojarse. Si solo supiera la razón por lo que lo hice. Si yo destruía el Horrocrux que estaba dentro de mí, ustedes podían seguir la misión, y tal vez acabar con Voldemort, y ella podría ser feliz con algún otro.

La señora Pomfrey llegó a su lado para revisarlo , y cuando dictaminó que estaba curado, le dijo que podía marcharse.

Harry vió la ropa con la que había llegado, y deseó tener ropa limpia.

Hermione, no tendrás tu bolso a la mano, ¿verdad?

No Harry, lo tiré durante la batalla, y no recuerdo en donde

Pensando cómo podría obtener ropa limpia, se acordó de Kreacher y lo llamó.

¡Kreacher!

¿El amo llamó?

¿Podrías traerme algo de ropa limpia?

Por supuesto amo dijo el elfo dando una reverencia y añadió ¿algo de comer también será?

Gracias Kreacher, pero, ¿podrías traerlo en una canasta?

Por supuesto amo y con un fuerte crack el elfo desapareció

¿Por qué en una canasta Harry? Preguntó Hermione

Quisiera hablar con Ginny, y no quiero hacerlo en el gran comedor o aquí, donde muchos me pueden escuchar o interrumpir dijo Harry viendo hacia la puerta.

Ron y Hermione voltearon también y vieron una horda de reporteros y otras persona, queriendo entrar a saludar y agradecer a Harry. Hasta que Kinglsey se escabulló entre ellos, diciendo que iba a ver una conferencia de prensa en dos días en los terrenos del colegio, hasta entonces, no se permitiría la entrada a nadie al colegio.

Cuando Kreacher apareció con una túnica limpia, un par de calcetines y ropa interior limpios, Harry se levantó y se fue detrás de una mampara para cambiarse, sintiendo que todos lo observaban.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, vio que la señora Weasley había terminado de ayudar a la señora Pomfrey con las heridas que sabia curar, y se acercó para acomodarle bien la túnica.

Harry, cielo. ¿Lísto para ir a casa? Preguntó la señora Weasley.

Me gustaría Sra. Weasley, pero aún tengo tres cosas que hacer, de las cuales dos, me gustaría que me acompañaran todos los Weasley y Hermione le contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo, me gustaría comer y ver a Ginny dijo viendo la canasta con comida que el elfo había dejado sobre la cama de Harry.

De acuerdo cielo, si nos necesitas, vamos a estar en el Gran Comedor comiendo todos los demás Le aseguró la Señora Weasley.

Kingsley se acercó a la cama de Harry después de visitar a otros enfermos

Harry, ¿crees que podamos tener unas palabras?

Kingsley, ahora tengo algo de prisa. No es que no quiera hablar contigo le aseguró antes de que el auror y ministro interino le reprochara es solo que necesito hablar con alguien primero.

Lo entiendo Harry, estaré esperando junto con Arthur Le respondió compresivamente.

Harry salió de la enfermería, y fue bombardeado por preguntas de reporteros que se encontraban aún ahí a pesar de las declaraciones de Kingsley.

Si me dejan pasar por favor…

Sr. Potter, ¿es cierto que usted usó una imperdonable contra el señor tenebroso?

Por favor necesito pasar!

¿Qué opina del libro de Rita Skeeter? ¿Es cierto que su relación con Dumbledore era enfermiza?

A este punto, Harry perdió el control, sacó su varita y apuntó a los reporteros

Les pedí amablemente que me dejaran pasar. No me importa a cuantos tenga que hechizar. Ustedes van a ser sencillos a diferencia de Voldemort dijo Harry airadamente, causando un estremecimiento general, cuando dijo el nombre del señor oscuro.

Harry, baja tu varita por favor dijo Ginny, que estaba esperando por el detrás de los reporteros.

Ellos abrieron paso para verla y comenzaron a tomar fotografías.

Ginny dijo Harry, viéndola y corriendo a su paso atropellando a unos reporteros sin disculparse.. Ginny, cuanto lo siento dijo Harry Vámonos de aquí. la tomó de la mano y salieron a los terrenos del colegio.

Se acercaron a un árbol que no había sido arrancado por los gigantes y se sentaron a comer. Al principio Harry se sentía hambriento, pero al ver a Giny, su estómago dio un vuelco y comenzó a llorar.

Ginny, oh, Ginny. Perdóname Comenzó Harry No sabes cuantas veces pensé en ti, viéndote en el mapa del merodeador, escuchando en la radio mágica a ver si no habías sido atacada.

Todas las noches, viendo las estrellas. Todos los días viendo las nubes, solamente pensaba en ti .

Harry mantenía la cabeza abajo, por lo que no vio cuando Ginny acercó sus labios a los de él, y lo besó. Al principio, Harry no correspondió, lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero al ver la determinación de Ginny, él la siguió. El esperaba una reacción diferente, después de haberla visto en la enfermería.

Sé por qué lo hiciste. Comenzó Ginny después de algunos minutos. No me gustó que lo hicieras, pero se el por qué. Sólo prométeme, que nunca lo vas a volver a hacer. No podría soportar perderte una tercera vez . Dijo Ginny mirando los ojos esmeralda de Harry.

¿Tercera vez? Preguntó Harry confuso ¿Cuándo fue la segunda?

Cuando Quién-Tu-Sabes dijo que te había matado. Respondió Ginny ahora con los ojos húmedos. Cuando te vi en los brazos de Hagrid, sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo, y quería hacerle el mayor daño posible. Y si me mataba, podría estar contigo para siempre.

Ahora fue Harry quien besó a Ginny. No la merecía. ¿Cómo podía merecer a un ser tan cariñoso, después que su vida fue un infierno, escapando a cada momento de la muerte?

Tenía suerte de haberla encontrado, y no podía dejarla ir.

_Aqui está el primer capítulo. Voy a estar actualizando cada semana. Reviews por favor_


	2. 2 Explicaciones y Reconocimientos

**CAPITULO 2**

Después de comer y una serie de besos, Harry y Ginny se dirigieron hacia el castillo, donde los demás Weasley se encontraban comiendo aún, o mas bien, Ron se encontraba comiendo aún, porque los demás miembros de la familia, estaban platicando en voz baja. El Sr. Weasley con Kngsley, la Sra. Weasley con Percy y Bill con la profesora McGonagall. El único que estaba distanciado era George, manteniendo la vista en el plato lleno de comida, pero sin probar bocado.

Harry decidió no entrar al Gran Comedor, donde seguro habría mucha gente, en lugar de eso, decidió enviar un mensaje por medio de _patronus._

_Expecto Patronum_ Dijo Harry, y un robusto ciervo plateado salió de la varita. Dio una vuelta y al ver que no había que embestir, regresó a su amo.

Harry nunca había visto a su patronus tan grande, y al principio no sabía que hacer, pero dijo con voz clara hacia el patronus.

Mensaje para Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley los veo a ti a los Weasley, a Hermione y a la profesora McGonagall en el despacho del director en 20 minutos

El patronus dio con la pezuña en la tierra y salió hacia el castillo. Veinte minutos mas tarde, se encontraban esperando el y Ginny a la comitiva, cuando un grito los alertó.

¡Harry, Ginny! La señora Weasley corrió hacia ellos ¿Cómo se les ocurre escapar así? Aún hay mortífagos sueltos. ¿Y si les pasara algo?

Ya, ya, Molly. No te preocupes. Están bien, ¿lo ves? Comenzó el Sr. Weasley además, si alguien los atacara, estoy seguro que Harry y mi huroncito los harían correr antes de pronunciar cualquier hechizo Dijo el Sr. Weasley con orgullo.

Harry y Ginny ruborizados no sabían que responder ante los halagos del Sr. Weasley. Harry solo atinó a decir

Eh… bien. Si. Los he reunido a todos, porque decidí contarles lo que Ron, Hermione y yo hicimos todo este año que pasó. Dijo Harry recobrando la compostura Solo quiero que se mantenga exclusivamente entre nosotros. Ustedes sabrán por qué

Muy bien Potter, si dices la contraseña, podremos entrar para escuchar lo que tengas que decir Dijo la profesora McGonagall con su voz severa recuperada, después del grit que dio cuando pensó que Voldemort había matado a Harry.

Harry miró hacia la estatua, y preguntó ¿Podemos Pasar?

Paso libre Respondió la estatua dando paso a una escalera de caracol que llevaba al despacho del director.

Cuando abrió Harry la puerta, lo primero que vio fue el retrato de Dumbledore junto a uno nuevo que no había estado en su primer visita el día anterior. Ahí se encontraba Snape mirando fijamente hacia Harry.

Harry tenia sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, aún odiaba todo lo que le hizo pasar Snape durante seis años. Pero por otro, sin su ayuda, no habría podido derrotar al Voldemort. Decidió acercarse a su retrato a agradecerle.

Profesor Snape, gracias por toda su ayuda. Estoy seguro que mamá estaría orgullosa de usted.

Esto tomó a Snape por sorpresa. Muy bien Potter, de nada. Respondió un tanto incómodo.

Profesor Dumbledore, decidí contarle a los Weasley a Kingsley y a la profesora McGonagall sobre la búsqueda. Ellos han confiado en mi y me han apoyado como una familia.

De acuerdo mi muchacho, no podría estar mas que de acuerdo. Después de todo, lo que ahora necesitas es una familia que te ame, y creo que la señorita Weasley ha comenzado a hacerlo Dijo Dumbledore viendo a través de sus lentes de media luna.

Ginny se ruborizó un poco, pero miró a Harry decidida y le tomó la mano para darle valor para revivir cada una de las cosas que pasó en el último año.

La profesora McGonagall conjuró varias sillas en donde se sentaron todos, mientras ella se sentaba en la silla del director. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos para contar la historia, con Ginny junto a Harry.

Entre los tres fueron narrando cada una de las cosas que sucedieron, deteniéndose a cada rato para dar mas detalles o por exclamaciones de terror de la Sra. Weasley. Sobre todo, cuando fueron capturados en la Mansión Malfoy, y Hermione fue torturada por la maldición _Cruciatus_.

¿Ahora lo ve profesora? Terminó Harry ¿Por qué no puede salir de aquí esta historia? Si algún mortífago o cualquier otra persona se entera cómo hacer Horrocrux, tendremos varios magos oscuros prácticamente inmortales, a no ser que se destruyan dichos objetos. Y la verdad, ya estoy cansado de estar buscando objetos como esos. Dijo Harry con voz cansina.

Lo único que quiero es paz y que los problemas dejen de encontrarme. Terminó Harry con lágrimas en los ojos. Se encontraba cansado. Lo único que quería, era descansar. Tener una vida normal. Volteó a ver a Ginny, y se imaginó toda una vida con ella a su lado. Tal vez casados con varios hijos.

Lo entiendo Potter. Dijo al fin McGonagall después de una larga pausa en donde ella también se había horrorizado por los pedazos de alma de Voldemort. No te preocupes, de esta sala no saldrá ninguna palabra.

De repente Hermione se pone de pié asustando a todos, conjuró un frasco y dijo ¡_Accio_ escarabajo! Un escarabajo que se encontraba descansando sobre una ventana salió volando hacia ella y lo depositó dentro del frasco.

Mirando detenidamente se lograba ver unas marcas circulares al rededor de sus antenas, y Harry supo inmediatamente lo que significaba.

Comenzó a enfurecerse, hasta que su mente comenzó a considerar un plan. Kingsley, ¿cómo puedo hacer para interponer algunas demandas? Preguntó tranquilo Harry.

Bueno puedes ir directo a la Dirección de Seguridad Mágica a poner tus denuncias. Respondió Kingsley

Y si una de las denuncias va contra una persona dentro de ese departamento, ¿con quien me tengo que dirigir? Preguntó una vez mas Harry

Tendrías que ir directamente con el ministro o con el Jefe de Aurores Respondió esta vez Percy Aunque tendrías que pedir cita, y en estos momentos estará lleno de solicitantes a cita.

Harry, si pasas a mi oficina en dos días a las once en punto, estaré feliz de ayudarte. Dijo Kingsley tranquilamente. Sin embargo, ¿recuerdas que necesitaba hablar contigo antes de la comida?

Harry asintió con la cabeza

Pues bien, creo que es momento de hablar. En unas semanas serán los juicios de los mortífagos capturados y va a haber necesidad de que ustedes tres rindan declaraciones dijo apuntando a Harry, Hermione y Ron Mañana habrá una ceremonia para rendir tributo a los caídos a las nueve en punto en los terrenos del colegio. Habrá entrega de varios reconocimientos y me gustaría que asistieran.

Por supuesto que estaré ahí respondió Harry pensando en Fred, Lupin, Tonks y Colin. Quería darles el merecido homenaje.

También la prensa me está presionando para que hagas una declaración, si lo deseas, podrías hacerlo durante la ceremonia. Terminó un poco suave Kingsley esperando una negativa del moreno.

Supongo que si no se las doy mañana, estarán persiguiéndome por todos lados. Pensó Harry. No quería enfrentarse a la prensa después de todo lo que hicieron con él. No quería el título de El Salvador, pero no podía soportar la idea de caminar por el Callejón Diagon rodeado de reporteros. Sintió la mano de Ginny apretando la suya. La volteó a ver y en sus ojos cafés vio la respuesta que necesitaba.

Lo haré Kingsley. Después de todo, la gente quiere respuestas. No los voy a complacer en todo, pero haré lo que pueda Respondió Harry sorprendiendo a Ron y Hermione

Muy bien, dicho todo lo que tenia que decir, me retiro. Dijo Kingsley Molly, Arthur, mi mas sentido pésame. Minerva, nos vemos mañana a las ocho en punto para comenzar a preparar el homenaje Kingsley se puso de pié y se dirigió a la chimenea para viajar con polvos Flu a su oficina.

Muy bien comenzó la profesora McGonagall creo que es hora de cenar. Si no quieren bajar al Gran Comedor podría hacer que los elfos les traigan comida acá arriba.

No profesora. Yo si bajaré Dijo Harry decidido. Habiendo contado todo, sentía que su alma se había liberado un poco de la presión del viaje. Podría enfrentar a todo el colegio sin temor.

De acuerdo, bajemos todos Dijo la Sra. Weasley recuperando su voz dulce.

Llegando al comedor, vieron que estaba medio vacío, por lo que Harry se sintió un poco aliviado. Cuando terminaron de comer los Weasley, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor, en donde, al estar vacía de estudiantes menores de edad, pudieron acomodarse sin problemas para descansar.

Uno a uno se fueron acostando en las diferentes habitaciones. Solo quedaba Harry en la sala común junto al fuego. No tenía sueño, después de todo, había estado dormido casi hasta la hora de la comida por su desmayo. Además de que no sabía que decir por la mañana en el homenaje.

Unos pasos en las escaleras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Volteó a ver y se dio cuenta que una linda pelirroja venia bajando por ellas. Ginny se le unió en el sofá y se recostó sobre su hombro

¿Problemas para dormir? Preguntó Ginny

Si. No se que voy a decir mañana a todos los familiares de los fallecidos Respondió Harry. ¿Cómo me metí en esto? ¿Por qué acepté hablar mañana? No se cómo voy a dar la cara a Andrómeda, los papás de Colin, a ustedes los Weasley, a cada familia de los fallecidos Harry comenzaba a ponerse nervioso cuando Ginny lo tomó de las manos.

Escúchame Harry, ninguna de estas muertes fue tu culpa. Dijo Ginny decidida viéndolo a los ojos. Lupin y Tonks vinieron a luchar por la justicia, Colin al igual que yo, no podíamos estar sin hacer nada, y Fred… Fred también vino a luchar por lo que creía. Ginny comenzaba a llorar. Harry nunca la había visto llorar, y le pareció lo mas triste del mundo. Pero se veía firme en su posición de no dejar de recordar a Fred Me duele que se haya ido, pero llorar todo el tiempo por su partida sería un insulto a su memoria.

Creo que tienes razón. Suspiró Harry. Pero no dejo de pensar en Lupin y Tonks. Dejaron a un bebé huérfano y me pregunto, ¿cuántos niños más quedaron huérfanos por culpa de Voldemort?

Harry, Teddy no esta solo. Tiene a su abuela y te tiene a ti como padrino. Estoy seguro que entre tu y su abuela lo van a cuidar muy bien.

Si, voy a ser el padrino que Sirius quería ser para mi. Terminó Harry con voz decidida. No iba a dejar al pequeño solo, y cuando tuviera edad suficiente, le contaría lo maravillosos que eran sus padres.

La pareja comenzó a besarse cariñosamente, demostrando el amor que cada uno profesaba al otro hasta que ambos terminaron dormidos en el sillón abrazados junto al fuego, hasta que la señora Weasley llegó para despertarlos sonriendo para sus adentros al ver a la joven pareja. Hacia tiempo que veía como estos dos se querían, sobre todo Ginny, que se había enamorado de Harry desde la Estación King's Cross. Pero había notado un cambio en Harry desde su sexto año. Se veían tan tranquilos que le daba pena despertarlos, pero si querían llegar a tiempo, debía hacerlo.

Harry, cielo. Es hora de levantarse si quieren comer algo antes de la ceremonia. Ron se está bañando Harry por si quieres tomar una ducha después de él. Dijo la Sra. Weasley cariñosamente. Ginny tu también debes comenzar a prepararte para estar listos para los funerales.

Harry y Ginny se despertaron un tanto sonrojados por haber sido encontrados juntos, pero acataron la orden de la Sra. Weasley y fueron a prepararse.

Después de una ducha tibia y un cambio de túnicas, Harry salió de la habitación para reunirse con los Weasley y bajar hacia el Gran Comedor, que a diferencia de la noche anterior, se encontraba repleta de personas. Harry supuso que eran amigos y familiares de los caídos, además de los estudiantes que fueron evacuados del castillo, así como funcionarios del Ministerio.

Casi nadie habló durante el desayuno, todos pensando en sus propias cosas. Harry, pensando en lo que iba a decir durante la ceremonia. Cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que su estómago se volvía de piedra.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall se levantó e indicó que todo el mundo saliera a los terrenos, Harry caminó con los Weasley hacia fuera. Había un sol radiante y una brisa ligera que auspiciaba buen clima.

En los jardines se habían colocado cientos de sillas. Harry y los Weasley se sentaron juntos en la tercer hilera. Harry fue el que eligió el lugar. No quería estar hasta el frente para evitar sentirse superior, pero tampoco quería estar muy atrás, porque quería escuchar bien las palabras del ministro.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo en su asiento, Kingsley subió a un podio y comenzó con su discurso

Hoy celebramos el fin de una guerra. Una guerra que comenzó hace mas de cincuenta años y hasta hace dos noches terminó. Una guerra que a lo largo de estas cinco décadas ha dejado destrucción y muerte, familias incompletas, mas no separadas, porque todos sus seres queridos que murieron durante la guerra, serán recordados por siempre. Al decir esto, Kingsley agitó su varita y una columna de mármol blanco apareció detrás de él, y continuó. Esta noche será recordada desde hoy y para siempre como la noche de "La Batalla de Hogwarts". Las palabras dichas por el ministro fueron apareciendo hasta arriba del monumento de mármol.

Ahora es tiempo de reconocer a todos y cada uno de los participantes de la batalla, por lo que al mencionar su nombre, quisiera que se acercaran al estrado para recibir el homenaje

¡Percival Weasley! Anunció el minisro, y Percy desconcertado subió al estrado. Percy Weasley, se le otorga la Orden de Merlín Tercera Clase por su participación en la Batalla de Hogwarts Dijo el ministro al tiempo que le entregaba una medalla a Percy. Harry y los demás aplaudieron con gusto.

Kingsley también entregó Ordenes de Merlín de Tercera Clase a Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Michael Corner, Ferry Boot, las gemelas Patil, Ernie McMillan, Anthony Goldstein, Lavender Brown y Augusta Longbottom por su participación activa en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Ahora quisiera llamar a Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, George Weasley, William Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Loovegood, Neville Longbottom y Rubeus Hagrid al estrado. prosiguió el Ministro. Cada uno de ellos recibirá la Orden de Merlín de Segunda Clase por su activa participación durante la guerra contra los mortífagos. Harry, Ron y Hermione aplaudieron con fuerza.

George Weasley y Molly Weasley un momento por favor dijo el Ministro cuando los homenajeados comenzaban a regresar a sus lugares. Quisiera que me acompañaran un momento para recibir también a Andrómeda Tonks, y a los Señores Creevey. Continuó Kingsley ante la confusión de toda la audiencia. Los señores Creevey, a pesar de ser muggles, se les permitió la entrada a Hogwarts para recibir La Orden de Merlín de Segunda Clase póstuma en honor de su valiente hijo Colin Creevey.

Harry aplaudió, y se grabó sus rostros para ir a darles el pésame cuando la ceremonia terminara. Su hijo Dennos, se encontraba junto a ellos, y se encontraba sollozando junto a su madre.

La señora Andrómeda Tonks, recibirá en nombre de su nieto Teodore Lupin las Ordenes de Merlín de Segunda Clase póstumos de su hija Nimphadora Lupin y su yerno Remus Lupin. Harry ya sin contener las lágrimas, aplaudió con ganas y recordó que aún no conocía a su ahijado.

Ahora, señor George Weasley y señora Molly Weasley. La siguiente Orden de Merlín de Segunda Clase, es para el señor Fred Weasley, que nunca desistió de poner una sonrisa en las bocas de sus semejantes en tiempos tan oscuros. Ginny a un lado de Harry sollozaba a lágrima viva. Y no era la única. Hermione hacia lo propio agarrada del brazo de Ron, y un sonoro trompeteo indicó que Hagrid también estaba llorando.

Cuando la Señora Weasley tomó la medalla de su hijo, George dejó escapar una serie de fuegos artificiales que al alzarse hacia el cielo formaron la cara de Fred, y una leyenda abajo "FRED WEASLEY, SIEMPRE TE RECORDAREMOS".

La audiencia aplaudió con ganas, riendo al recordar todas las bromas de Fred y George, y Harry recordó lo que Ginny le dijo. Que llorarle sería un insulto a su memoria.

Por último, quisiera nombrar a Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter Ron Harry y Hermione se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al estrado. Una serie de aplausos y ovaciones explotó en la audiencia cuando llegaron junto al ministro.

A estos tres valientes hechiceros les quiero otorgar la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase por sus esfuerzos para derrotar al mago oscuro mas temible de los últimos 500 años Las fotografías de los reporteros no se hizo esperar. Harry comenzaba a regresar a su lugar, cuando Kingsley lo detuvo.

Un momento Harry, aún no terminamos contigo. Dijo Kingsley sonriendo y se dirigió a la audiencia. Hace dieciséis años, una tragedia cimbró al mundo mágico. Quisiera llamar al señor Neville Longbottom de nuevo al estrado. Tanto Neville como Harry estaban desconcertados. ¿Para que los quería Kingsley a los dos? El no sabia el contenido de la profecía, así que no podría saber que Neville pudo haber sido quien tuviera que derrotar a Voldemort.

Quisiera entregar la Orden de Merlín de Segunda Clase a Neville Longbottom y a Harry Potter por los esfuerzos realizados por sus respectivos padres para detener a Voldemort y a sus seguidores hace dieciséis años.

Cuando los aplausos terminaron, Kingsley continuó. Hace dieciséis años culpamos a un hombre inocente de un crimen que no cometió, y lo metimos a Azkaban creyéndolo aliado de Lord Voldemort. Sirius Black es inocente de todos los crímenes que se le imputan. Por lo que la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase dada a Peter Pettigrew le fue retirada, y en cambio, se le dará al Señor Harry Potter con una disculpa pública, y el equivalente de dieciséis años de sueldo de Auror del señor Sirius Black en compensación por su encarcelamiento injusto.

Hermione y los Weasley aclamaron con fuerza, sabiendo todo lo que esto significaba para Harry. Que el mundo mágico supiera que Sirius era inocente.

Harry aún un poco aturdido tomó su varita y apuntó a su garganta y dijo _"Sonorus"_ Muchas gracias Ministro por estos reconocimientos. Sin embargo, solo hice lo que cualquier mago haría en mi posición. Voldemort me ha perseguido desde antes de nacer y no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados al ver que me quitaba a cada persona que yo amaba y me importaba.

Harry sacó una lista que le había otorgado la profesora McGonagall y comenzó a decir cada uno de los 51 muertos que hubo durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, y mientras los iba recitando, esto hombres aparecían en el monumento de mármol detrás del podio. Cuando terminó de decir cada uno de ellos, Harry pidió un minuto de silencio para honrar a todos los muertos. Una vez mas, los centauros se acercaron a los límites del bosque y dispararon una tanda de flechas, en ofrenda a los caídos.

Un hombre sabio una vez me dijo "El temor a un nombre, solo aumenta el temor al hombre que lo porta". Por eso le pido a toda la comunidad mágica, no teman al nombre de Voldemort Un estremecimiento general siguió a sus palabras , y respeten a todas las demás criaturas mágicas.

Los centauros ayudaron a herir o matar a varios mortífagos con sus flechas. Continuó Harry y vió a Hermione. Los elfos domésticos, salieron de sus cocinas y apuñalaron a varios mortífagos también, y algunos magos los tratan como basura. Entre nosotros hay dos muggles, cuyos hijos han luchado a nuestro lado para derrotar a Lord Voldemort, y en los últimos meses, han sido cazados como animales.

La gente comenzaba a sentirse incómoda por las verdades que Harry decía, pero aún así, siguió escuchando.

Una nueva era está comenzando. Seamos mas amigables con nuestros semejantes, sean magos o no. Gracias

La audiencia entera se levantó de sus asientos y aplaudió a Harry mientras decía _quietus y_ se bajaba del estrado y se unía a los Weasley.

Eso estuvo muy bien, cielo Dijo la señora Weasley recibiéndolo con un abrazo Weasley. ¿Listo para ir a casa?

Aún no Sra Weasley, aún tengo cosas que hacer.

De acuerdo Harry, aquí estaremos esperando. Respondió el Sr. Weasley

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, ¿podrían acompañarme?

Por supuesto, no creas que te vas a escapar de mi tan fácilmente. Respondió Ginny, tomándolo de la mano.

Los cuatro se acercaron a los señores Creevey y a Dennos, quienes esperaban al ministro que los había traído y esperaban que los llevaran de vuelta a su casa.

Señores Creevey, soy Harry Potter. Comenzó Harry tendiéndole la mano al Sr. Creevey No saben cuanto lamento lo sucedido. Nunca pensé que Colin pasara por esto.

El hablaba mucho de ti, ¿sabias? Dijo la señora Creevey. Eras su héroe.

Bien, no me siento como un héroe en este momento en particular Dijo Harry avergonzado

¡Tonterías! Si no fuera por ti, hubiéramos muerto todos Dijo al fin el Sr. Creevey.

Bien. Terminó al fin Harry Te veo luego Dennos.

Los cuatro se alejaron de ellos y se acercaron a Andrómeda y Teddy, quien se encontraba sentado en las piernas de su abuela.

Harry, muchacho. Ven, déjame presentarte a Teddy. Dijo Andrómeda cuando Harry alcanzó la silla donde se encontraban.

Teddy, el es tu padrino Harry.

Teddy volteó a ver a Harry, y comenzó a cambiar su pelo que era verde, a un negro igual al de Harry. Todos los demás rieron al ver esto, y Andrómeda dijo

Creo que le agradaste y quiere que lo cargues

Harry lo cargó con cuidado, y le susurró. Hola Teddy, soy tu padrino, y te prometo que voy a ser el mejor padrino que alguien haya visto.

Teddy respondió con una cara roja como si quisiera acordarse de algo, y un olor fétido comenzó a expandirse por el lugar.

Vaya, creo que te toca cambio. Dijo Andrómeda al llegarle el olor. ¿Quisieras hacer tu primera tarea como padrino? Dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Harry

Harry no sabía que hacer. Se sentía mareado por el olor, pero le había hecho una promesa a Teddy.

Cuando comenzó a quitarle el pañal a Teddy, el olor se hizo más fuerte, y Harry suprimió unas ganas terribles de vomitar. Todos los demás se mantenían a una distancia considerable de él y solo le daban palabras de aliento.

Eso es compañero, si pudiste con Quien-Tu-Sabes, esto es pan comido dijo Ron.

Vamos Harry, esto es un ensayo para cuando tengamos hijos dijo Ginny provocando un gruñido de Ron y una cara roja d Harry.

Finalmente le quitó el pañal a Teddy, y tomó su varita apuntó al pañal y dijo _Tergeo_ después dirigió su varita al trasero de Teddy y repitió el encantamiento. Cuando iba a ponerle el pañal de nuevo, Teddy decidió que era momento de hacer pipí, así que mojó todo a Harry y a el mismo, ocasionando una risa general. Teddy al escuchar las risas, comenzó a reirse también. Harry miró furioso a sus amigos y volvió a repetir todo el proceso de limpiado.

Cuando Teddy estuvo limpio, se lo devolvió a Andrómeda.

¿Verdad que no estuvo tan mal? Lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primera vez.

Espero no tener que hacerlo de nuevo pensó para sus adentros.

Se despidieron de Andrómeda, prometiéndole que la irían a visitar para ayudarle con Teddy.

Su última parada, fue en un sarcófago de mármol blanco, en donde reposaba Albus Dumbledore. Harry tomó la varita de Sauco y la depositó entre sus manso increíblemente conservadas, y por último dijo "_Reparo"_ y el sarcófago se volvió a unir como cuando fue convocado para el descanso de Dumbledore.

Harry se quedó un momento viendo el sarcófago y dijo Lo logramos profesor. Terminamos el trabajo.

Después se dirigieron con los demás Weasley quienes tenían un sarcófago en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Fred, y se dirigieron a la Madriguera


	3. 3 FUNERAL Y DEMANDAS

_Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a la compañía Warner Bross y a su autora J. K. Rowling. Si algún otro personaje sale en la historia, será completamente inventado por mí._

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 FUNERALES Y DEMANDAS**

Llegando a la Madriguera, todos observaron la destrucción que hicieron los mortífagos al buscarlos después de que la familia buscó refugio con Tía Muriel. El Sr. Weasley comenzó a organizar la reconstrucción del lugar. Con una serie de hechizos _Reparo_ y _Scourgify_ la Madriguera fue quedando en un nivel aceptable de comodidad. Para alivio de los hijos Weasley, y decepción del Sr. Weasley, los mortífagos mataron a todos los gnomos del jardín, por lo que habían hecho una desgnomización completa.

Cuando se hubo completado la reparación del lugar, la Sra. Weasley comenzó a preparar la cena mientras Hermione, Ron y Ginny ayudaban. Harry, George, Bill y el señor Weasley salieron al cobertizo para seguir con las reparaciones.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Fleur salió de la chimenea para unirse a ellos. Charlando en voz baja, algo poco común en la Madriguera, se iban haciendo los planes para el futuro. Hermione tenia que ir a Australia a recuperar a sus padres, ahora que la guerra había terminado. Ron presuroso se ofreció a acompañarla.

Bill y Fleur decidieron regresar a Gringotts para ver si los Goblins les devolvían sus trabajos. Percy iba a reportarse al ministerio, a ver en que podía ayudar.

Harry no sabía que iba a hacer. Toda su vida la dedicó a sobrevivir de Voldemort, y ahora con un futuro sin él...

"Harry, cielo" La Sra. Weasley lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Se que tienes una cita mañana temprano con Kingsley, pero te agradecería mucho si te esperas al entierro de Fred" Dijo con ojos tristes.

"Por supuesto Sra. Weasley" No recordaba que le había pedido a Kingsley consejo para demandar a algunas personas. Tenia que prepararse para mañana.

Después de una increíble cena de la señora Weasley, después de pasar casi un año con setas y raíces, y muy pocas comidas decentes. Harry se sentía adormilado. Intentó reprimir un bostezo, pero la señora Weasley lo descubrió.

"¡A la cama todo mundo!" Dijo poniéndose de pie. "Mañana tenemos un día muy duro"

Nadie protestó. Uno a uno fueron subiendo a sus habitaciones. George prefirió regresar a su departamento que quedarse en su antigua habitación. Bill y Fleur regresaron a Shell Cottage. Harry interceptó a Hermione en las escaleras y le dijo.

"Hermione, ¿tienes aún el frasco con el escarabajo?"

"Por supuesto Harry. ¿Crees que iba a dejar que revoloteara por cualquier sitio?"

"Muy bien, necesito que lo llevemos mañana al Ministerio."

Sin decir más, se fue directo a la antigua habitación de Fred y George y se metió en la cama sin siquiera vestirse. Después de todo, había dormido muy poco ese día.

No habían pasado dos horas, cuando sintió que alguien abria la puerta de la habitación y entraba. Harry se puso alerta de inmediato, pensando en Mortífagos que querían vengar a su antiguo maestro. Pero un ligero olor a flores lo sacó de su alerta. Oyó cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia su cama. El olor se hacía mas fuerte.

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron junto a su cama, abrió por fin los ojos y vió a la persona que tenía ese hechizante olor vistiendo una pijama rosa pálido. Una joven mujer con cabellera roja que inundaba sus sueños.

"Hazme un campo Harry" Dijo Ginny con un ronroneo en su voz.

"Ginny, si nos descubren, tendremos problemas." Dijo Harry temeroso. "Sobre todo yo. No quiero sufrir la furia Weasley"

"No te preocupes, solo quiero dormir junto a ti."Dijo tranquilizadoramente Ginny. "No vamos a hacer nada mas, por ahora. Para eso tendremos mucho tiempo en el futuro". Harry finalmente se hizo a un lado, y Ginny se metió entre las cobijas. Pasaron un rato besándose apasionadamente hasta que el sueño los venció.

Harry se despertó a las siete de la mañana pensando en todo lo que tenia que hacer ese día. Primero el funeral de Fred, después la visita al Ministerio. No sabía cuanto iba a tardar, pero esperaba que fuera poco tiempo. Tenia asutnos que arreglar en Gringotts.

Harry se vistió, y despertó suavemente a Ginny con un beso en los labios.

"Despierta dormilona. Si tu madre se viene a despertarme y te ve aquí, la que se va a armar" Dijo Harry

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó Ginny aún medio dormida.

"Las siete cinco" Le respondió Harry

"¡¿Siete Cinco?" Dijo Ginny un tanto enojada "¿Cómo te atreves a despetarme tan temprano?"

"¡Porque así vas a estar lista para el funeral de tu hermano!" Dijo una voz conocida en la puerta

"¡Sra. Weasley!" Dijo Harry alarmado. "Le juro que yo... nosotros... no hicimos nada. Se lo juro!"

"Tranquilo Harry." Dijo la señora Weasley entrando a recoger unas túnicas sucias. "Se perfectamente que no hicieron nada, porque una madre confía en sus hijos. Y sus hijos no harían nada indebido frente a ella."

Ginny al fin se levantó y comenzó a salir hacia su habitación para vestirse

"El desayuno estará listo en cinco minutos, cielo. ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar? ¿Huevos tocino tostadas?" Preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

"Huevo y tostadas está bien, gracias"

La señora Weasley salió para preparar el desayuno mientras Harry terminaba de arreglarse.

Cuando bajó, la señora Weasley era la única que se encontraba ahí. Le sirvió el desayuno a Harry, y cuando comenzaba con las tostadas, escuchó bajar a Ginny y a Hermione enfrascadas en una susurrante plática que terminaron cuando llegaron a la mesa.

Ron y el Sr. Weasley las siguieron. Cuando todos estaban en la mesa Harry le preguntó a la señora Weasley.

"¿Señora Weasley, va a venir Bill al funeral?"

"Si, cielo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Necesito preguntarle algo de Gringotts"

"Bien, dijo que iban a llegar quince a las nueve, así que estarán a tiempo para el funeral que será a las nueve, y podrás preguntarle lo que quieras. Mientras tanto, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarnos con los preparativos?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Quiénes van a venir?" Inquirió Harry.

"Solo familiares cercanos y algunos amigos." Dijo el Sr. Weasley.

Terminado el desayuno, todos estuvieron ocupados el resto del día invocando sillas y acomodándolas. El señor Weasley invocó una plataforma elevada en donde pondrían el ataúd de Fred durante la ceremonia.

Cuando faltaba poco para las nueve, Bill y Fleur hicieron su llegada, seguidos de George y Percy. Charlie necesitó un traslador para llegar desde Rumania hasta la Madriguera.

"¡Bill!" Lo llamó Harry al verlo. "Necesito de tu experiencia en Gringotts."

"¿Qué necesitas Harry?"

"Tu conoces mi bóveda en Gringotts" Comenzó Harry

"Así es. Gran fortuna tienes ahí"

"Pero sé que esa no es la bóveda de mis padres. y no he recibido notificación de la herencia que poseo de los goblins"

"Esto es porque Gringotts fue tomada por mortífagos supongo"

"Pero mi cumpleaños diecisiete fue antes de que tomaran control de Gringotts. ¿No crees que hay algo raro?"

"Tienes razón, es muy extraño." Dijo Bill después de meditarlo un poco. Los Goblins eran muy estrictos con las reglas. Cualquier movimiento financiero era obligación informar al dueño de la cuenta. Y con herencias, el dia de la posesión, tenia que ser enviada una lechuza con los movimientos realizados.

"Terminando el funeral Fleur y yo vamos a ir a Gringotts, si quieres puedes acompañarnos y te consigo cita con el goblin mayor, que es el gerente del banco." Ofreció Bill

"Gracias Bill, pero tengo una cita con Kingsley en dos horas."Rechazó Harry, pero luego pensó "¿Qué te parece si te mando un patronus cuando termine con él y me dices si se puede hacer la cita?"

"Muy bien Harry." Coincidió Bill. "Ahora hay que salir, o mamá se pondrá furiosa por no empezar a tiempo."

Harry y Bill salieron al jardín de la Madriguera donde todo el mundo estaba listo para comenzar.

"¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?" Preguntó la señora Weasley "El ministro está a punto de comenzar la ceremonia".

Harry y Bill tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Harry junto aGinny, y Bill junto a Fleur.

"Avergüenzate de morir, si no has ganado alguna victoria para la humanidad" Comenzó el ministro que profesaba la ceremonia "Fred Weasley nacido el 1 de abril de 1978, fallecido el 3 de mayo de 1998. Tus seres queridos te lloran al perderte tan joven."

Harry no escuchaba. Esto no sonaba a Fred. Volteó a ver a la audiencia y vió a la Sra. Weasley llorando en u pañuelo junto a su esposo. George tenia la mirada perdida. Fleur y Hermione también lloraban. A pesar de su tamaño, Harry no había visto a Hagrid, pero lo escuchó al sonarse la nariz como el día anterior en los reconocimientos. También estaban Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell y varios antiguos compañeros y amigos de Fred.

El ministro seguia su ceremonia cuando de repente George se pone de pie.

"¡NO! ESTO NO ESTA BIEN"Gritó a pleno pulmón George.

"Así no querría ser recordado Fred, sino por lo que fué" De repente, un sonoro ¡Plop! distrajo a la concurrencia y voltearon a ver a Hagrid, que se había convertido en un canario gigantesco. Todos echaron a reir, excepto la señora Weasley.

"¡George! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto en el funeral de tu hermano?"Dijo histérica la señora Weasley. "Juegas con los sentimientos de todos en un dia triste como este" Las plumas de Hagrid se habían caído por completo.

"Mamá. cálmate. Fred no hubiera querido ser recordado de esta manera, de una forma triste." Comenzó George. "Es cierto que duele, tal vez mas a mi que a ti, a pesar de que eres nuestra madre. Pero el y yo estuvimos juntos toda la vida."

"Recuerda lo que puse con los fuegos artificiales. Siempre recordaremos a Fred, y lo haremos gracias a las bromas que él y yo diseñamos, es por eso que le di a Hagrid esa galleta." Dijo tranquilo George. "Lo siento Hagrid, pero un canario gigante hubiera sido mejor que si se la doy a otra persona."

La señora Weasley no quería aceptar eso, pero George tenia razón. No podía recordar ningún momento en la vida de su hijo en que estuviera triste. Siempre se encontraba alegre, ideando bromas que hacer a sus compañeros.

La ceremonia terminó con mas fuegos artificiales mientras el ataúd era bajado a la tumba. George invocó una lápida color magenta, recordando las túnicas que utilizaban en Sortilegios Weasley y puso

_Fred Weasley _

_1978-1998 _

_Bromista incurable_

_Nos veremos en la otra vida_

Kingsley, que había permanecido entre la gente, se acercó a dar el pésame a la familia, y recordar a Harry de su cita. Harry fue por Ginny, Ron y Hermione para acompañar al ministro a su oficina y comenzar las demandas que tenía planeadas. Fleur y Bill se encaminaron a Gringotts, George a su tienda, Percy al Ministerio a seguir ayudando a recomponer el orden y Charlie se quedó a acompañar a sus padres.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Kingsley por Polvos Flu, Harry y los otros tomaron asiento justo en frente del ministro.

"Muy bien Harry, ¿Que es lo que tienes planeado?" Inició Kingsley

"Primero, me gustaría que mandaras llamar a Percy Weasley"Dijo Harry con seguridad. Ron y Ginny lo miraron con temor. Estaban ahí para interponer algunas denuncias. Nunca pensaron que Harry fuera a denunciar a Percy. Mientras que Hermione lo miraba como si tuviera algun plan.

Percy llegó al despacho de Kingsley después de algunos minutos.

"¿Me mandó llamar, ministro?" Preguntó Percy entrando.

"De hecho, quien pidió tu presencia fue el señor Potter" Contestó Kingsley

"Muy bién. Desde hace dos años Percy fue nombrado Asistente Junior del ministro de magia. Cometió muchos errores, entre los cuales fueron creer ciegamente en todo lo dicho por Fudge y creernos a Dumbledore y a mi locos y mentirosos, y el que considero el peor error, darle la espalda a su familia." Comenzó Harry.

"Esos errores en lugar de subir sus aspiraciones en el ministerio, las fueron bajando, ya que Voldemort tomó el control, y Percy no sabía cómo salirse de el agujero en el que se había metido."

"Sin embargo, su trabajo dentro del ministerio, a pesar de esos errores, fue impecable, así que te pido Kingsley como un favor personal, que restituyas el puesto de Percy para que actúe como escribano en la junta que tenemos ahora".

"Harry, no puedo aceptar eso."Dijo Percy cohibido. "Tengo que comenzar desde abajo como lo hice cuando comencé con el Señor Crouch".

Sin embargo Kingsley meditaba las palabras de Harry.

"Percy Weasley, un gran hombre dijo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, y creo que tu te mereces eso. A partir de ahorita quedas restituido como Asistente Junior del Ministro". Dijo con solemnidad Kingsley. "Asi que trae tus pergaminso y tus plumas y comienza a hacer el reporte de lo que ha pasado hasta ahorita"

"Si señor. Gracias Señor. Como diga Señor" Percy salia del despacho haciendo felizmente reverencias.

"Eso estuvo muy bien Harry" Dijo Hermione.

"Si, por un momento pensé que querías mandarlo a Azkaban" Dijo Ron ya mas tranquilo.

Cuando Percy llegó con varios rollos de pergamino, varias plumas y frascos de tinta, se acomodó en una pequeña mesa a un lado del escritorio de Kingsley y comenzó a escribir lo sucedido. Terminando de redactar su recontratación, le hizo una seña al ministro de que había acabado, por lo que Kingsley decidió continuar la reunión.

"Muy bien Harry, ¿en que mas te podemos ayudar?"

"Necesito interponer dos demandas, ministro." Dijo Harry pensando bien sus palabras. "La primera, contra la subsecretaria mayor del ministerio, Dolores Umbridge, por uso de Pluma Sangrante con los estudiantes cuando estuvo como Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts. Tengo entendido que el uso de dichas plumas está prohibido desde 1946." Dijo Harry mostrando el dorso de su mano, en donde aún se podía notar las palabras _No Debo Decir Mentiras_ grabadas en la piel.

"También por el intento de uso de la maldición imperdonable _Cruciatus_ contra mi persona y por último por sus actuaciones contra los muggles y nacidos muggles durante la guerra." Terminó Harry.

"Weasley, ¿está apuntando todo?" Preguntó Kingsley. Ante la afirmación de Percy, el ministro prosiguió. "Muy bién, entonces sus demandas son por tortura a un menor de edad, intento de imperdonable y Xenofobia" Citó Kingsley. "Fácilmente podría alcanzar 50 años en Azkaban. Serían mas si hubiera logrado darte con la imperdonable."

Kingsley pasó un rato paseando por la habitación y finalmente dijo. "Harry, va a ser muy difícil que Dolores acepte esas acusaciones."

"Es por eso ministro que pido la utilización formal del uso de Poción Veritaserum o el uso de Pensadero para afirmar las acusaciones"

"De acuerdo, comenzaremos a llenar los formularios de la petición. Mientras tanto, mandaré apresar a Dolores." Kingsley se acercó a la chimenea, agarró un polvo y lo arrojó a lamisma y gritó "¡Williamson, necesito que vengas a mi oficina!"

Un hombre apareció en la chimenea, y dijo. "¿Llamó ministro?"

"Weasley, ¿sacó copia de todo esto?" Preguntó Kingsley a Percy

"Si señor" Dijo Percy al hacer el encantamiento _Geminio _a los pergaminos.

"Muy bien. Williamson, tengo una orden de arrestro contra Dolores Umbridge. Los datos de las acusaciones se encuentran el este pergamino"

Williamson se encontraba perplejo, pero tomó el pergamino que Kingsley le tendió, y fue a cumplir su trabajo.

"Ahora ministro, tengo algo que lo va a sorprender"Dijo Harry. "¿Hermione, me pasas el frasco?"

Harmione sacó de entre su túnica un frasco con unas ramitas dentro de el y se lo pasó a Harry.

"Antes de continuar, ¿Podrias hacer esta oficina antiaparición?" Pidió Harry al ministro

"Harry, esta oficina es antiaparición. Seria peligroso que no lo fuera, cualquiera podría entrar a atacar al ministro." Dijo Ron como si todo el mundo lo supiera.

"Eh, de acuerdo."Dijo Harry perplejo por su estupidez. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? "Bien. Ministro, tengo las pruebas de que un mago es un animago no registrado por el ministerio."

"De acuerdo Harry, y ¿cuales son esas pruebas?"Preguntó Kingsley dubitativo.

"Esto" Harry le entregó el frasco con el escarabajo, que se daba de golpes en el cristal, queriendo escapar.

Kingsley volvió a dirigirse a la chimenea, ahora para llamar a Dawlish. Cuando Dawlish llegó, Kingsley le dijo el motivo de su llamado. Entre los dos, obligaron al escarabajo transformarse, y una furiosa Rita Skeeter apareció ante ellos.

"Muy bien."Dijo Harry. "Quiero demandar a esta mujer y al diario El Profeta por quinientos mil Galeones por todas las mentiras escritas sobre mi durante mi cuarto y quinto año. Además de las calumnias escritas sobre mi en el libro Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore"Dijo con enojo en su voz.

"Rita Skeeter" Comenzó Kingsley "Quedas bajo arresto por ser animago no registrado ante el Registro Nacional de Animagos, y para la investigación en su contra por la demanda interpuesta por el señor Harry Potter"

Dawlish apuntó a Rita Skeeter con su varita, mientras ella pronunciaba en voz alta. "¡Me las pagarás Potter! ¡Si crees que me callarás estas muy equivocado. Aún tengo historias que contar!"

"Muy bién, escríbelas y publícalas después de 35 años, cuando salgas de Azkaban!

La voz de Rita Skeeter aún se escuchaba por el pasillo de afuera de la oficina cuando Harry se volvió a sus amigos.

"Creo que eso es todo por ahora, ¿no creen?"

Los tres asintieron.

"Ministro, por nuestra parte es todo. Nos retiraremos a menos que haya algo mas que hacer"

"Solo una cosa Harry. Weasley mandará las copias de las declaraciones al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y a los diferentes diarios y revistas, solo necesitamos tu firma en cada pergamino para confirmar que tu hiciste las denuncias."

"Muy bien"

"Es posible que se te mande llamar para declarar ante el Wizengamot, pero eso será en algunas semanas. Te mandaremos una lechuza anunciandote la fecha"

"De acuerdo ministro, entonces nos retiramos"

Cada uno le dio la mano a Kingsley y se despidieron de Percy. Cuando llegó el turno de Harry, percy lo detuvo

"Gracias Harry. Esto significa mucho para mí. No sabes cuanto lo siento. Mi amor por el ministerio me cegó completamente."

"No hay de que Percy, solo espero que nunca vuelvas a tratar a si a tu familia."

"No te preocupes, que no lo haré."

* * *

_Bien, aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado._

_Gracias por sus Reviews. Por favor no dejen de enviar, para poner su opinión. Así la historia seguirá creciendo._

_En el próximo capítulo, harry visita Gringotts y se llevará dos sorpresas buenas o malas lo veremos pronto._


	4. 4 HERENCIAS

_Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la compañía Warner Bross y a su autora J. K. Rowling._

_Cualquier otro personaje salido durante el relato, será de mi invención._

**CAPITULO 4 HERENCIAS**

Harry y compañía salieron de la oficina de Kingsley, y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor. Apretaron el botón para llegar al atrio mientras varios memos estaban volando sobre su cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al atrio, Harry le envió un patronus a Bill, diciéndole que la reunión había terminado. Fué mas rápido delo que esperaba, apenas eran las doce y media. Al pasar, observaron que la fuente estaba siendo restituida. Los muggles que se encontraban debajo de los magos, estaban siendo transformados en nubes. Los Magos que estaban en la parte superior de la estatua, los estaban transformado en sus formas originales. Un Mago, una bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo.

Al pasar junto a la fuente, Hermione se detuvo a observarla detenidamente. "¡Harry!" le llamó presurosa. "¿Ya viste al mago de la fuente? Se parece a ti."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Harry volviéndose a la estatua. y Efectivamente, el mago era una versión mayor de lo que Harry era, y la bruja era "¡Ginny! La bruja se parece a ti!"

Harry se encontraba un poco molesto. ¿Por que no le mencionó Kingsley que iban a poner su rostro en la estatua del ministerio? El no quería mas atención. Suficiente tenía con tener la cicatriz en su frente como para que le pusieran una estatua en el Ministerio de Magia. Solo esperaba que no le pusieran una apariencia débil, como a la antigua estatua. Y que a su Ginny no le pusiera cara de idolatrar a Harry.

"Vámonos" Dijo Harry terminantemente volviéndose a la salida. Antes de salir, un patronus de un escarabajo gigantesco llegó hacia ellos y dijo con la voz de Bill

"Harry en una hora tienes cita con el Goblin mayor. Por favor se puntual, porque ellos son muy rigurosos con las reglas" Terminado el mensaje, el patronus se desvaneció.

Harry y los demás se dirigieron a las chimeneas, tomaron polvos flu y se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante. Ahí fueron recibidos por Tom, el dueño, y de inmediato des proporcionó un privado para evitar ser asediados por los demás comensales. Pidieron de comer, y Tom presuroso, les llevó cuatro bandejas con comida exquisita y una Jarra de zumo de calabaza frío.

Acabando de comer, fueron a pagar la cuenta. "No señor Potter, no puedo aceptar dinero de usted." Dijo Tom solemnemente. "La comida de usted y sus amigos corre a cuenta de la Casa"

Harry comenzó a protestar pidiendo que aceptara el dinero, pero Tom se veía decidido. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer por los salvadores del mundo mágico".

Harry se resignó. Le dio las gracias a Tom y salieron al patio trasero donde se encontraba la entrada al Callejón Diagon. Después de tocar con su varita el ladrillo que daba acceso al callejón, salieron juntos. Faltaban quince minutos para la cita de Harry con los Goblins. Afortunadamente, no había mucha gente en el callejón, de lo contrario hubieran estrechado manos al por mayor y no hubieran llegado a tiempo a Gringotts.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de marmol blanco, vieron que Bill los esperaba en la entrada. Llegaron hasta el, y lo saludaron.

"Harry, el Goblin Mayor te está esperando. Debo advertirte que no se ve nada contento, de hecho, mencionó a Griphook." Dijo Bill. "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los tratos con los Goblins?"

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, con preocupación.

"Lo recuerdo. Y recuerdo que dijiste que ellos no ven las ventas como nosotros los magos. Creo que se por donde va todo esto." Dijo Harry. "No te preocupes Bill, se lo que voy a hacer, solo necesito conseguir un pensadero."

Harry y los demás siguieron a Bill hasta la oficina del Goblin Mayor. Llamaron a la puerta y una voz contestó "Adelante" todos entraron.

"Lo lamento Sr. Potter, pero debo pedir que sus amigos se retiren. La cita fue hecha para usted, no para sus amigos." Dijo el Goblin Mayor.

"Discúlpeme, según tengo entendido, para ver asuntos de herencias tengo derecho a testigos para verificar que todo ha sido entregado." Dijo Harry. "Así que elijo a estas cuatro personas que me acompañan como testigos presenciales."

"Como usted lo desee." Dijo el goblin. "Muy bien señor Potter, mi nombre es Karhood. ¿En que podemos ayudarlo?"

"Vengo a reclamar los derechos de la herencia Potter obtenida el 31 de julio del año pasado." Comenzó Harry. "Como no se me notificó ninguna lechuza informándome sobre la cantidad de bienes adquiridos, he venido personalmente a verificar que todo estuviera en orden."

"De acuerdo señor Potter." Dijo Karhood revolviendo varios pliegos de pergamino. "El motivo por el que no se le notificó via lechuza el monto de su herencia, fue porque al momento de su desaparición, aún no teníamos cuantificado el total de la misma."

Harry estaba perplejo. Si no habían terminado de contar toda su herencia, no sabría cuanta fortuna tendría.

"Sin embargo, aquí tenemos el total de su fortuna." El Goblin dio la impresión de pasarle el pergamino a Harry, pero en lugar de eso, lo aferró mas en sus manos. "Pero no podemos dársela por incumplimiento de contrato con un goblin, y por introducción ilegal y robo en una bóveda del banco, lo que incurre en una grave falta en la ley goblin."

Bill se movió incómodo en su silla.

"Supongo que el goblin en cuestión es Griphook, ¿cierto?" Pregunto Harry.

"Así es. ¡Griphook!" Mandó llamar el Goblin Mayor. Griphook entró por una puerta lateral a la oficina del Goblin Mayor, y se sentó a su lado.

"Tengo entendido que usted utilizó al goblin presente para robar un objeto de la bóveda del matrimonio Lestrenge." Dijo Karhood. "Además de prometer un objeto de gran valor al goblin por su ayuda, dichas faltas se castigan con oro, y el oro que tiene en sus bóvedas, no es suficiente para pagar mas de mil años de rentas por la espada hecha a Godric Gryffindor"

"Así es" Dijo Harry. "Sin embargo, Griphook no cumplió su parte del trato."

"Eso no es cierto Harry Potter" Dijo furioso Griphook. "Yo cumplí mi parte del trato, y sin embargo, tu te robaste la espada."

"Si me pueden conseguir un pensadero, podríamos probar que el trato fue roto por parte de Griphook, y que yo no robé la espada."

Karhood mandó a traer un pensadero. Mientras esperaban, Harry le explicó a Karhood que el objeto que sacaron de la bóveda Lestrenge, era u objeto que permitía destruir a Voldemort. Por lo que si no era destruido, Voldemort aún seguiría controlando Gringotts.

El pensadero llegó, y Harry sacó varias hebras de recuerdos de su propia cabeza y los depositó sobre la pila de piedra. Cuando todos entraron a sus recuerdos, Harry demostró que Griphook no había permitido que Harry se apoderara de la copa cuando él ya tenía en su poder la espada de Gryffindor y llamaba a los guardias para que apresaran a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

"Como verá Karhood, nosotros solo escapamos de la avalancha de fuego, salvamos al goblin aquí presente, y el no cumplió su parte del trato. Por lo que podría yo contrademandarlo por la misma cantidad. Nosotros no salimos con la espada." Terminó Harry.

"¡Eso no es cierto señor Potter!" Dijo Griphook furioso. "¿Cómo explica entonces que la espada haya desaparecido?"

"Muy fácil." Dijo Harry tranquilo y con una ligera sonrisa en su boca. "Usted pudo haberla perdido."

"Eso es un insulto señor Potter, los goblins somos muy respetuosos con las reglas. No podría dejar la espada en cualquier lado." Dijo Griphook ofendido.

"Bueno, hay una forma mas fácil para demostrar que yo no robé la espada." Harry volvió a sacar recuerdos de su cabeza y los depositó en el pensadero. Ahora todos vieron cómo Hagrid ponía a Harry a los pies de Voldemort, los gritos de McGonagall, cómo Neville invoca al ED, el sombrero seleccionador en llamas, y por último, cómo la espada de Gryffindon sale del sombrero y Neville mata a Nagini.

"Como ustedes vieron, la espada acudió a un verdadero Gryffindor, tal y como Godric Gryffindor lo quería cuando le puso encantamientos personales a la espada. La espada sola desapareció. La espada sola acudió al llamado. Nadie robó esa espada."

Griphook se hallaba en una situación embarazosa. Tenia la esperanza de quedarse con el oro del chico Potter, y ahora estaba a punto de perder todo el oro que tenía, y quedar a deber por el resto de su vida. Además que un salvamento de vida, se paga con una vida de esclavitud.

"Muy bien señor Potter." Dijo Karhood. "¿Hay alguna forma de evitar la demanda al banco? En estos momentos no podemos pagar la cantidad de la contrademanda."

"No me gusta ser llamado mentiroso." Dio Harry molesto. "Pasé todo un año recibiendo críticas del profeta y el ministerio porque no creían que Voldemort había regresado. Eso provocó que mas de la mitad del mundo mágico me llamara mentiroso." Harry pensó un momento. "Sin embargo, hay algo que puede resolver este asunto."

Harry pidió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a hacer algunas anotaciones. Cuando hubo terminado, le pasó el pergamino a Karhood, quien lo observó con detenimiento.

"Señor Potter, esto es mucho oro."

"¿Mas oro del que me tendrían que dar si demando al banco?"

"Bueno, no, pero aún así es mucho oro." Karhood se miraba pensativo. "¿Podría pensarlo un momento por favor?"

"De acuerdo, mientras tanto, me gustaría que me proporcionara el total de mi herencia"

"Muy bien señor Potter." De acuerdo a nuestros registros, usted proviene de una familia muy antigua con una fortuna invaluale."

Eso no era nuevo para Harry. Después de su aventura en la casa de Xenophilus Loovegood, se enteró que el provenía de los Peverell.

"Su actual bóveda, la 687, contiene 75,357 galeones, 1'265,476 sickles y 126'357,429 knuts." Recitó Karhood leyendo un pergamino. "A partir de la muerte de Sirius Black, una considerable suma de oro pasará a su bóveda a menos que quiera mantener la bóveda 711 para su provecho. En todo caso, se le agregarían 123'548'632 galeones, 88'532,445 sickes y 6,987'521,021 knuts. Además de la casa en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Sorprendidos es una expresión muy corta a como se encontraban Harry y compañía. Apenas era la bóveda de Sirius, y ya tenía una gran fortuna.

"Ahora señor Potter, para poder tomar posesión de la bóveda número 52, necesito que me muestre el objeto que pasa de mano en mano de padre a hijo."

Harry supo de inmediato a que se refería. Aún llevaba la capa de invisibilidad entre sus ropas, un hábito que se le formó desde su sexto año. La sacó, y se la mostró a Karhood.

"Muy bien, entonces, la bóveda 52 es una de las mas extensas que tenemos en el banco. No solo contiene monedas, también contiene objetos antiguos de las familias Peverell y Potter. El total de Galeones es de 698,542'322,145. De sickles es de 665'325,224. Y de knuts es de 54'111,200'215,874."

"Todo esto da un total de 698,665'946,134 Galones, 755'123,145 Sickles y 54118314094324 Knuts. Aparte se incluirán las ordenes de Merlín obsequiadas por el Ministerio de Magia, que es un millón de galeones por cada Orden de Merlín Primera clase, y 500,000 Galeones por cada Orden de Merlin de Segunda clase, lo que sumarían tres millones de galeones extra." Terminó Karhood.

Harry se quedó pasmado. Nunca pensó que tuviera tal fortuna enterrada bajo Londres. "Quisiera visitar la bóveda número 52 por favor mientras usted revisa el pergamino que le entregué."

"Muy bien, ¡Bargodob!" Mandó llamar Karhood y un goblin entró presuroso. "Lleva al señor Potter y a sus amigos a la bóveda 52. Necesitaras todas las herramientas y dos carros. No cabrán en uno."

Todos siguieron a Bargodob y subieron a los carritos. Nunca habían descendido tanto por los túneles de Gringotts. Pasaron mas de cinco minutos cuando llegaron a la bóveda 52. Bargodob hizo sonar los clankers y el dragón custodiando la bóveda se retiró. Cuando entraron a la bóveda, vieron que era inmensa, casi tan grande como el Gran Comedor en Hogwarts.

Todos se quedaron admirando las montañas de monedas. Vieron varias armaduras brillantes, muebles, cajas llenas de las mas increíbles joyas que hayan visto, colecciones de escobas de carreras y montones de libros. Hermione veía ansiosa a Harry, como pidiendo permiso para comenzar a leer algun libro. Harry asintió con la cabeza, y ella presurosa fue a comenzar a ver los títulos. Mientras tanto, Ron y Bill admiraban las escobas y Ginny las joyas, principalmente una, que Harry notó y tomó nota para su próximo cumpleaños, sin embargo, tomó una en especial con la que quería hacer algo en particular.

Pasaron varios minutos observando la bóveda, cuando Harry decidió que era hora de regresar. Hermione pidió permiso de llevarse el libro, pero el Goblin le dijo que Harry aún no era dueño de todo esto, hasta que firmara los documentos de traspaso de bienes. Harry le prometió volver otro día para recoger unas cuantas cosas. Harry pidió ir a su bóveda personal, la bóveda 687 para sacar algún dinero para un futuro próximo. Llegaron a la bóveda, y de inmediato notó el incremento de galeones por las Ordenes de Merlín. Sacó un buen puñado de monedas, y salieron.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Karhood, este se encontraba con otros duendes discutiendo sobre el pergamino que Harry le entregó.

"¡Ah! Señor Potter, lo estábamos esperando." Dijo Solemnemente Karhood. "Revisamos las peticiones que hizo para evitar ser demandados, y hemos llegado a una conclusión. Abriremos la cuenta de la Señorita Hermione Granger y le depositaremos los veinte millones de Galeones que pidió. También abriremos la cuenta del Señor Ron Weasley y le depositaremos los veinte millones de galeones que pidió. Depositaremos ochenta millones de Galeones a la cuenta de la familia Weasley como pidió, e invertiremos con 3 millones a la tienda Sortilegios Weasley." Dijo finalmente Karhood.

"Perfecto, ahora, quisiera firmar cada pergamino para completar la transacción de bienes. Tengo cosas que hacer, y quiero terminar esto pronto."

Harry firmó cada pergamino, no sin antes leerlo detenidamente junto con Hermione. No quería ser víctima de algún fraude por los goblins. Cuando terminaron de firmar, salieron al vestíbulo de Gringotts. Harry se dirigió a una caja, sacó varios Galeones y los cambió por Libras. Salieron al Callejón Diagon, y Bill fué el primero en hablar.

"Harry eso fue impresionante. No muchos magos le ganan a los Goblins en negocios y tu estuviste fenomenal." Dijo con orgullo. El único que no parecía felíz era Ron. Harry sospechaba por qué. Siempre se sentía cohibido en cuestión de dinero, pero Harry hizo nota mental de hablar con él mas tarde. Por el momento, se sentía hambriento, e invitó a todos a comer en el Caldero Chorreante.

Iban a dar las siete, cuando llegaron a la Madriguera. Molly se encontraba esperándolos con un trozo de pergamino en la mano.

"Harry, ¿Quisieras explicarme esto?" Dijo blandiendo el pergamino en su cara. "Acaba de llegarme una lechuza diciendo que alguien depositó ochenta millones de Galeones a nuestra bóveda de Gringotts."

"Señora Weasley, ¿Podríamos esperar a que todos estén en casa para discutir todo esto?" Dijo Harry tranquilo. Se esperaba esta reacción de la señora Weasley, pero no esperaba que la lechuza llegara tan pronto. Cuando todo mundo hubo llegado, se sentaron en la sala, y Harry tosió un poco para llamar su atención.

"Señor y señora Weasley, como verán, acaban de obtener ochenta millones de galeones gracias a mi. El banco de Gringotts quería demandarme injustamente, por lo que yo los amenacé con contrademandarlos por la cantidad que ellos querían imponerme, sin embargo, todo quedó en un acuerdo por una cantidad mucho menor a la original. Con este dinero ya no tendran que preocuparse por pequeñeces como los polvos flu o la calidad de las túnicas." Comenzó Harry

"Ustedes han sido la familia que yo siempre quise. Me ayudaron en la estación cuando no sabía como llegar al anden 9,3/4 aún sin saber mi nombre. Me recibieron en su casa después de un verano insoportable en casa de mis tíos. Me cuidaron y previnieron cuando Sirius escapó de Azkaban. Me apoyaron durante el torneo de los tres magos, y desde el regreso de Voldemort, siempre estuvieron a mi lado."Dijo Harry comenzando a llorar.

"A Ron y a Hermione, mis dos mejores amigos, les depositaron veinte millones de galeones a cada uno. Su amistad es invaluable para mi. No piensen que estoy tratando de comprar su amistad. Ustedes me la regalaron en el primer año cuando me acompañaron por la piedra filosofal. Este dinero lo pueden usar para comenzar su vida después de Hogwarts. "

"A George, o mas bien, a Sortilegios Weasley le dieron un financiamiento de tres millones de Galeones para seguir inventando cosas. Después de una guerra y tantas muertes, el mundo necesita risas."

Ahora se que Ginny se pregunta, ¿por que no me abrió una cuenta a mi?" Dijo Harry volteándose hacia Ginny, que había permanecido un poco distante desde que se enteró de las cuentas abiertas en Gringotts. "Ginny, las cuentas de Ron y Hermione, son para darles un empujoncito en la vida. Ayudarles a comenzar su futuro. Tu eres aún menor de edad, y dependes de tus padres, sin embargo, cuando termines Hogwarts con la aprobación de tus padres aquí presentes..."En este momento, Harry sacó una caja de entre su túnica y se arrodilló ante ella. Hermione y la señora Weasley se pusieron las manos en la boca. "...me gustaría que formáramos una familia juntos, y las bóvedas que viste, serán nuestras."

Ginny estaba un poco molesta por haber sido excluida de las cuentas abiertas, pero no se esperaba esto. Cuando Harry se arrodilló, sintió flaquear sus piernas, y cómo sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Volteó a ver a su padre, quien le dió su aprobación con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"¡SI! Acepto" Se agachó para besar a Harry, mientras toda la familia aplaudía contenta. "Aunque un año se me va a ser eterno"Dijo al final Ginny rompiendo el beso.

Harry sacó el anillo de su caja. Un anillo con dos diamantes de 10 kilates cada uno, a cada lado de una esmeralda de 20 kilates puesta en el centro. Lo puso en la mano de Ginny, y esta lo volvió a besar con pasión, hasta que una ligera tos del señor Weasley los regresó a la realidad

Todas las mujeres admiraban el anillo, mientras Bill sacaba una botella de Wisky de Fuego y varios vasos para brindar por este acontecimiento. Harry Tomó aparte a Ron para discutir unas cosas con el.

"Ron se que no quieres que tu hermana resulte lastimada..." Comenzó Harry

"Harry, detente, compañero." Lo interrumpió Ron. "Si algo he aprendido en estos siete años siendo tu amigo, es que tu has buscado el amor en todos estos años. Si hay alguien que pueda llenar ese vacío en tu corazón es Ginny, y se que tu nunca la lastimarías."

"Gracias Ron. No sabes cuanto aprecio todo esto." Dijo abrazando a su mejor amigo.

"¡Salud por eso!" Dijo Ron. "Lo que no entiendo, es por qué pediste que me abrieran una cuenta"

"Ron, ya lo expliqué. Ese dinero no es mío, en la compensación por un contrato no cumplido que decidí que fuera de otras personas. Tu viste mi fortuna. No necesito mas dinero, ni lo quiero. Yo nunca tuve dinero cuando era niño, y cuando me enteré que tenía una pequeña fortuna esperando en Gringotts, quise compartirlo con todo el mundo que quería y me quería."

"De acuerdo Harry, lo siento. Es mi forma de ser. ¡Detesto ser Pobre!"

"¿Y quien dijo que eres pobre?" Dijo indignado Harry. "El dinero no lo es todo en la vida. Ve a Malfoy, tiene mucho dinero, pero es un asco de persona. En cambio ustedes, tienen poco dinero, pero son las personas mas maravillosas que he conocido."

Ron se ruborizó ante este comentario, y cambió su expresión. "Además, falta que nos den las Ordenes de Merlín compañero."

"Así es Ron, falta que a Hermione y a ti les den sus galeones, ¡pero no te lo vayas a gastar todo en golosinas!"

"No. Después de ver lo que hiciste hoy, tengo algo en mente que quiero hacer."

"Hazlo compañero. Se merecen el uno y el otro"

* * *

_Después de algunos problemas para actualizar, aquí está el cuarto capítulo. A ver que les parece. Estoy actualizando mas rápido de lo que pensé._

_En el próximo capítulo, Harry comienza a cambiar su estilo de vida, además de hacer una visita inesperada. También Hermione realiza un Viaje de Recuperación._

_Gracias a Anabella Princess y a Arizgcv por sus comentarios. Gracias a ellas me inspiran a seguir subiendo capítulos a la historia._


	5. 5 VISITAS INOPORTUNAS

_Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la compañía Warner Bross y a su autora J. K. Rowling._

_Cualquier otro personaje salido durante el relato, será de mi invención._

**CAPITULO 5 - VISITAS INOPORTUNAS.**

Harry dormía como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Soñando con el amor de su vida, quien le hacía sentir mariposas cuando la veía, a quien le había propuesto matrimonio hace unas pocas horas. Soñaba con su cara, su sonrisa, su largo pelo rojo. Olía su hechizante perfume floral, pero, ¿en realidad era en sueños?. Harry lentamente se despertó, y se dio cuenta que había alguien junto a el en su maca. De inmediato supo que era Ginny.

Se volteó a abrazarla, y ella se despertó.

"Hola amor" Dijo Harry. "¿Por qué no estás en tu cama?"

"Mmmm. Prefiero estar con el hombre que amo."Dijo una soñolienta Ginny. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Pasadas las cinco."Le dijo Harry "¿Pero qué dirían tus padres si se enteraran?"

"Papá ya lo sabe. Me vio al venir acá. Se levantó a revisar la casa cuando hice ruido al salir de mi cuarto, y me vio. Solo me dijo que me comportara."

Harry no sabía que pensar. Si al señor Weasley no le importó que Ginny se viniera a dormir a su cuarto, tal vez podría dormir con ella todas las noches. Tal vez podría abrazarla y besarla todas las noches, y recuperar tiempo perdido mientras estuvo en la búsqueda.

"Además, no sería la primera vez que nos atrapan." Dijo Ginny besando a Harry. "Recuerda que ayer nos descubrió al venir a despertarte para el funeral."

"De acuerdo" Dijo Harry "Pero aún así, mañana hablaremos con tus padres, y con Ron."

"No te preocupes, solo sigue durmiendo. Me encanta verte dormir. Te vez tan en paz"

"Solo cuando Voldemort o los mortífagos no visitan mis sueños." Dijo Harry.

"No te preocupes por ellos." Dijo Ginny. "Aquí estaré yo para ayudarte cuando ellos te visiten".

"Gracias amor. Ahora, vuelve a dormir, porque mañana iremos a Londres".

"¿A Londres?" Preguntó Ginny confundida. "¿A qué iremos a Londres?"

"Vamos de compras, y a hacer una visita que tengo pendiente." Dijo Harry sin más.

"De acuerdo. Buenas Noches Harry."

"Buenas noches Gin, descansa." Dijo Harry besándola tiernamente.

A la mañana siguiente, la señora Weasley fue la primera que se levantó, y cuando fue a despertar a Ginny para que le ayudara con el desayuno, y vio la cama de Ginny tendida como el día anterior, dio un grito que despertó a toda la Madriguera.

"¡GINNY! ¡Se han llevado a mi pequeña!" Dijo fuera de sí la señora Weasley. "¡ARTHUR! Nuestra pequeña, no está en su cama."

El señor Weasley llegó rápido al cuarto de Ginny y comenzó a calmar a la señora Weasley.

"Molly, tranquila. Ginny está bien, mírala ahí viene bajando las escaleras." Dijo el señor Weasley apuntándola mientras bajaba corriendo, seguida de cerca por Harry, Ron y Hermione.

"Pero, ¿Por qué no estabas en tu cama jovencita?" Preguntó aún asustada la señora Weasley.

"Molly, nuestros bebés están creciendo." Dijo el señor Weasley apuntando a Ginny y a Ron. "Y nuestros hijos adoptivos también" Dijo apuntando a Hermione y a Harry.

Harry se sonrojó al escuchar decir al señor Weasley que era su hijo adoptivo. Sentía que las lágrimas querían salir, pero las contuvo. "Señor Weasley" Dijo Harry. "¿Podríamos seguir esta conversación en la cocina por favor? Hay algo que quisiera decirles a ustedes dos, y a Ron."

"Por supuesto hijo, bajemos." De nuevo la palabra hijo. Nadie le había dicho así. Por supuesto sus padres lo habían hecho, pero eso fue hace casi diecisiete años, el no lo recordaba.

Llegando a la cocina, todos se sentaron y Harry comenzó. "Señores Weasley, como ustedes vieron ayer, amo a su hija de tal manera, que moriría por ella. Para mi no hay mujer mas perfecta que ella." Dijo Harry. "No es que no seas bonita Hermione, pero los Potter creo que tenemos debilidad por las hermosas pelirrojas." Hermione rió.

"Ginny lleva dos noches durmiendo conmigo." Ron iba a comenzar a protestar, pero Hermione le agarró la mano y se contuvo. "Pero, amo y respeto tanto a su hija y a su familia, que hasta que no sea mayor de edad, y estemos viviendo juntos como marido y mujer, no pienso perder la confianza que tienen de mí, ni el cariño que me han mostrado todos estos años."

"El hecho que me digan hijo" dijo Harry volteando a ver al señor Weasley, " es invaluable para mí. A pesar de no ser su hijo biológico, me han acogido como uno mas. Es por eso que les estaré eternamente agradecido."

La señora Weasley corrió llorando a abrazar a Harry, mientras Ginny se acercaba también para abrazarlo.

Ya tranquilos todos, Ginny, Hermione y la señora Weasley comenzaron a preparar el desayuno mientras Harry, Ron y el señor Weasley ponían la mesa. A lo lejos se observaban varias lechuzas que volaban directo a la Madriguera. Ron se apresuró a abrir la ventana y todas entraron. A Harry le dio una punzada al recordar a Hedwig, y s prometió que iría por otra lechuza ese día.

Dos lechuzas traían El Profeta dirigidos al señor Weasley, y otra a Hermione. Varias lechuzas traían correspondencia para Harry. Una venía del ministerio de magia, otra de Gringotts, otra mas de Hogwarts y otra que había estado esperando.

Harry abrió esa primero y la leyó aprensivo. Cuando hubo terminado, Harry estaba sonriendo. Todos le preguntaban que era lo que pasaba, pero el se limitó a decirles que mas tarde verían.

La carta del Ministerio le informaba que los juicios contra Dolores Umbridge y Rita Skeeter se realizarían el 30 de mayo a las 9 y 11 de la mañana respectivamente, y se requería la presencia de Harry como demandante. Ron y Hermione también tenían cartas del ministerio para atestiguar contra ellas.

La carta de Gringotts, le informaba que todos los movimientos pactados el día de ayer, había sido realizados con éxito, y se requería su presencia para entregarle las llaves de las cámaras que poseía.

La carta de Hogwarts le pedía que se presentara el día siguiente en el despacho de la directora a las once de la mañana para hablar sobre el futuro del trío.

El señor Weasley terminó de leer el periódico y se lo pasó a Harry, quien al ver la primera plana, se quedó asombrado.

"_HARRY POTTER DEMANDA AL PROFETA"_

_En un hecho sorprendente, el niño que vivió dos veces entabló una demanda en contra del diario El Profeta por falsas acusaciones y calumnias escritas por este diario hace dos años. _

_El Director del diario afirmó que estaban viendo cómo solucionar esta demanda del señor Potter._

"_Nosotros no podíamos hacer nada, una bruja dentro de El Ministerio nos ordenaba que escribiéramos todo eso." Dijo un reportero que prefirió omitir su nombre. Cuando se le preguntó sobre esa bruja, el reportero afirmó que se trataba de Dolores Umbridge, quien ocupaba el cargo de Subsecretaria Mayor del Ministerio en la época en que se escribieron las noticias de Harry Potter._

_Dolores Umbridge también fue aprehendida por otra demanda del señor Potter. Aún no tenemos los detalles de dicha demanda, pero los rumores indican que fue por hechos ocurridos durante su periodo como Directora de Hogwarts. _

_A este hecho se une que la mejor reportera del diario fuera demandada también por el Señor Potter (vea mas en páginas interiores)._

Harry terminó de leer el artículo. Así que Umbridge también estaba detrás de lo escrito en el Diario. Entonces eso sería otra de las cosas que agregaría a sus preguntas durante el juicio.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, el señor Weasley se fue al trabajo y la señora Weasley les preguntó que planes tenían para ese día. Harry le contestó que irían a Londres a Gringotts y después a hacer unas compras.

Salieron hasta fuera de los límites de la madriguera, y Hermione los desapareció hasta Londres, en donde se encaminaron a la entrada de visitantes del ministerio. Cuando entraron al teléfono y marcaron los números 6-2-4-4-2 y la voz de mujer les contestó.

"_Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia, por favor indiquen sus nombre y su propósito"_

"Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger. Los señores Harry Potter y Ron Weasley están aquí para presentar su examen de aparición" Dijo Harry con voz alegre.

"_Gracias. Visitantes del Ministerio se les pedirá entreguen su varita en la recepción. Disfruten su visita."_

"Gracias." Contestó Harry.

Ron estaba pasmado. "Compañero, no creo pasar el examen hoy. No estoy listo."

"Ron, después de lo que pasamos la última semana. Robar Gringotts, huir en dragones, pelear con dementotes, entrar furtivamente a Hogwarts y participar en la batalla, ¿me dices que no estas listo para aparecerte?" Dijo Harry mientras les pasaba a todos sus placas.

"Además, te estuviste apareciendo varias veces cuando vigilábamos el ministerio, ¿lo recuerdas?" Dijo radiante Hermione. "Se que lo harás bien" Añadió besándolo en los labios. Ron se sintió mucho mas animado.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, los cuatro se dirigieron al mostrador y entregaron sus varitas. A Harry le agradó ver que el mago encargado de ese trabajo no mostrara interés en sus nombres. Verificó las varitas, se las entregó y respondió con un monótono gracias.

Harry y compañía se dirigieron al ascensor y oprimieron el botón para bajar al piso seis, en donde se encontraba la Sección de Transporte Mágico. Varias personas que se encontraban ahí, les estrecharon las manos. Ron se sentía glorificado, estrechaba manos sin parar con una sonrisa en su rostro que no daba lugar a dudas que esto le gustaba.

Cuando llegaron a su piso salieron del ascensor dando unos últimos apretones de manos. Preguntaron por el mago que sustituía a Pius Tickeness y se dirigieron con el.

"Ah señor Potter, un placer. Mi nombre es Wilbur Stranger. ¿En que puedo servirle a usted y a sus amigos?"

"Pues verá" Comenzó Harry. "Ya hace un año que cumplí la mayoría de edad, y mi amigo aquí presente ya hace mas de un año que la cumplió, y en verdad nos gustaría presentar el examen de aparición para poder andar libremente por el país sin la necesidad de utilizar escobas a la vista de los muggles, y evitar tanto papeleo para los trasladores."

"Pues verá señor Potter, eso no es posible."Dijo apenado Stranger "Los exámenes están programados hasta agosto."

Harry y Ron se sentían afligidos, esperaban poder aparecerse las veces que quisieran.

"Sin embargo." Continuó pensativo Stranger. "Ese día vienen muchos magos que recién cumplen su mayoría de edad, y usted y sus amigos podrían causar un gran alboroto y distracciones, y no queremos escindidos. De acuerdo señor Potter, le aplicaremos el examen a usted y a su amigo."

"Señor Stranger, tengo algo mas que pedirle, y espero que pueda concedérmelo."Dijo Harry cuidadosamente. "Mi novia, la señorita Ginny Weasley cumple años el próximo 11 de agosto, y como usted dice, no quiere distracciones de ningún tipo en el próximo examen. ¿Sería posible que le aplicaran el examen antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad?"

"Lo siento señorita Weasley" Dijo el señor Stranger. "Pero las leyes de los magos son estrictas. Hasta que cumpla su mayoría de edad no puede tener su carné. Lo siento señor Potter, pero eso está fuera de mi alcance."

"Lo siento Ginny, esperaba que funcionase" Dijo Harry.

"No te preocupes, esperaré unos cuantos meses" Dijo Ginny. "Además, si nos aparecemos con aparición conjunta, puedo abrazarte más." Harry se sonrojó con el comentario.

"Muy bien señores Potter y Weasley, si me siguen por favor a la sala de prueba podremos comenzar." Harry y Ron siguieron al examinador hasta una sala mientras Hermione y Ginny esperaban en una sala de espera.

Primero les pidieron que se aparecieran dentro de unos círculos específicos. Esto le recordaba sus clases de aparición en Hogwarts. No tuvieron ningún problema en aparecerse dentro de los círculos, así que comenzaron con la verdadera prueba. A Ron le pidieron que se apareciera a un lado del Caldero Chorreante, y a Harry a un lado de Zonko en Hogsmade. Ahí tampoco tuvieron problemas, y cuando regresaron estaban radiantes. Habían aprobado.

Hermione y Ginny los esperaban ansiosas, y cuando vieron las sonrisas en sus caras, fueron a abrazarlos felices.

"Sabía que lo lograrías, estaba muy confiada en que lo harías" Decía Hermione a Ron. Stranger les entregó su carné a Harry y a Ron y les dio sus felicitaciones.

"Señor Stranger, tengo que viajar a Australia por asuntos personales, y no quiero aparecerme hasta una distancia tan grande." Dijo Hermione volviéndose hacia Stranger. "¿Cómo podría programar un traslador trasatlántico pronto?"

"Tiene que llenar un formulario, y su respuesta estaría en 24 horas a mas tardar" Respondió Stranger.

"¿Podría darme esos formularios?" Pidió Hermione. "Quiero llenarlos para poder viajar pronto." Stranger le pasó un montón de pergaminos y Hermione comenzó a estudiarlos.

"Hermione, Ron y yo tenemos asunto que hacer."Dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a Ginny. "¿Qué te parece si tu y Ginny se quedan aquí llenando los formularios mientras Ron y yo volvemos?"

"¿Qué? ¡Oh! Si por supuesto. Esto me va a llevar algún tiempo. No se preocupen." Contestó Hermione levantando la vista de los pergaminos.

"Volvemos calculo en dos horas" Dijo Harry besando a Ginny. Ron se despedía igual de Hermione.

"Muy bien compañero, ¿de que se trata todo esto?" Preguntó Ron. "¿Qué asuntos pendientes tenemos?"

"Te los diré cuando lleguemos a Gringotts." Dijo Harry misterioso.

Ambos se aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante y se dirigieron al Callejón Dragón, que estaba rebosante de gente festejando el fin de la guerra. Pasaron disimuladamente por el callejón hasta Gringotts y pidieron Hablar con el Goblin Mayor.

"Adelante Sr. Potter, Karhood lo espera." Harry y Ron entraron a la oficina principal y se sentaron.

"Señor Potter, bienvenido e nuevo." Saludo Karhood. "Supongo que viene en relación a la lechuza que le mandamos esta mañana."

"Así es Karhood." Respondió Harry. "Tengo un poco de prisa, así que si me entrega las llaves y documentos, podremos seguir nuestro camino."

"Muy bien señor Potter, aquí están las llaves de las bóvedas 52 y 687, y las llaves del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place." Dijo el goblin entregando un manojo de llaves.

"Muy bien, ahora, me gustaría visitar la bóveda 52." Dijo Harry. "Me preguntaba que se hizo Griphook."

"Fué una deshonra para los goblins, señor Potter." Dijo enojado Karhood. "Fue rebajado a guardia de seguridad del banco."

"Señor Karhood, Griphook siempre trabajó bien conmigo. Fue un error el que cometió y ya está perdonado. ¿Sería posible que volviera a trabajar en mi cuenta?" Preguntó Harry.

"Solo si un mago pide a un goblin en específico, se puede hacer, señor Potter, así que si Griphook no tiene problemas, volverá a trabajar en su bóveda." Dijo Karhood. "Mientra tanto, otro goblin lo acompañará por el día de hoy.

Cuando llegaron a la bóveda 52, Harry y Ron entraron mientras el goblin los esperaba afuera.

"Ron, ¿estás dispuesto a hacer lo que dijiste ayer?" Preguntó Harry. "Hablar con Hermione me refiero."

"Si compañero, pero ¿a que viene todo esto?"

"Bueno, se que la amas, y se que ella te ama. Y no puedo pensar en dos personas que puedan estar mas juntas que ustedes. Dijo Harry mientras se acercaban a un baúl. "Por eso, te pido, como amigo, que veas el interior de este baúl y escojas lo indicado para Hermione."

"Harry, no puedo." Dijo Ron avergonzado. "Son tus cosas, es tu herencia."

"Herencia que no voy a gastar en toda mi vida, y no quiero gastarla, quiero compartirla con mi familia." Dijo Harry.

"Vaya compañero, de verdad... gracias" Dijo Ron, y se puso a buscar lo indicado para su novia.

"No hay de qué." Respondió Harry buscando también algunas cajas. "Solo te pido que no hagas sufrir a Hermione."

Cuando terminaron de buscar, salieron de la bóveda. Ron con un pequeño estuche en su bolsillo, y Harry con otros estuches en los suyos. Llegaron al vestíbulo y se dirigieron a una de las cajas.

"Quisiera cambiar moneda mágica a muggle por favor." Dijo Harry al goblin de la caja.

"Muy bien señor... Potter supongo". Dijo el Goblin volteando a ver a Harry. "¿Cuanto dinero muggle necesita?"

"Trescientas cincuenta mil libras" Dijo Harry tranquilo. El goblin casi se cae del banco en el que estaba sentado.

"¿Trescientas cincuenta mil libras?" Repitió con voz chillona el goblin. "Pero eso es casi doscientos mil galeones."

"Tengo suficiente oro para sobrevivir, así que no haga escándalo por favor."

"Muy bien, los quiere en efectivo o prefiere en u cheque de caja?" Preguntó el goblin.

"Quiero dos cheques de caja." Dijo pensativo Harry. "Uno por doscientos cincuenta mil, y otro por cien mil."

"Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó en voz baja Ron. "¿Para que quieres ese dinero?"

"Ya lo verás, en nuestra próxima parada después de recoger a las chicas." Le respondió Harry también en voz baja.

Ya con los cheques en su poder, Harry y Ron regresaron al ministerio para recoger a sus novias. Hermione aún estaba enfrascada en el llenado del formulario, y Ginny era de poca ayuda, porque distraía constantemente a Hermione.

"Harry, la próxima vez, no me dejes que tu queridísima novia" Dijo Hermione al verlos entrar. "He tenido que volver a comenzar dos veces a llenar los formularios." Ginny le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Harry.

"¿Todo bien en Gringotts?" Preguntó a Harry.

"Muy bien, ya tengo las llaves y lo demás." Respondió llegando junto a Ginny y abrazándola.

Media hora después, Hermione terminó de llenar los formularios y se los entregó a Stranger. El le dijo que su traslador estaría listo al día siguiente a las 4 de la tarde, sería mandado via lechuza a la Magriguera y se activaría a las 4:15 para que estuviera lista.

"¡Oh Dios mio!" Exclamó Hermione. "Voy a ver a mamá y a papá."

"Muy bien." Dijo Harry. "Nuestra siguiente parada es Tottenham court road."

"¿Qué hay ahí amor?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Mis tíos." Respondió Harry sombrío.

Llegaron a la casa marcada con el número 625 y tocaron el timbre. Una mujer delgada con cara de caballo abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendida por lo que veía.

"Hola tía Petunia." Saludó Harry. "¿Podemos pasar un momento?"

Petunia los dejó pasar y los llevó a la salita de estar. "Así que, ganaste. ¿Verdad? El otro hombre nos lo dijo."

"Así es tía Petunia, ganamos. Pero no vine a eso. Vine a hablar con el tío Vernon y contigo."

"Le llamaré, está tomando una siesta." Tía Petunia subió al dormitorio a hablarle a Vernon.

"¿QUE? ¿ESTA AQUÍ?" Explotó de repente. "¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo entrar? ¿Quieres que nos maten?"

"Vernon contrólate. Todo está bajo control. Ya no hay peligro. Ahora baja si sabes lo que te conviene." Dijo Petunia en voz alta.

Vernon bajó las escaleras seguido de Petunia.

"Chico, con que estás aquí"

"Tío Vernon" Saludó Harry con una inclinación de cabeza. "Oh, ellos son mis amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Y ella es mi novia y futura esposa Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley." Todos saludaron a los Dursley, pero Vernon hizo como si no hubiera escuchado.

"¿Futura esposa?" Preguntó Petunia sorprendida. "¿No estás muy joven para casarte?"

"Aún lo soy tia, por eso nos vamos a esperar a que ella termine el colegio." Dijo Harry. "Pero eso no impide que le haya propuesto matrimonio."

Petunia observó el anillo que tenía Ginny en su mano, y lo reconoció como el que había tenido Lily cuando el otro chico le propuso matrimonio.

"Vine para hablar contigo tío Vernon." Dijo Harry volviéndose hacia su tío. "Dedalus me dijo cómo has estado quejándote del dinero que has gastado conmigo." Dijo en forma acusatoria.

"¿Y qué si lo hice?" Dijo Vernon en defensa. "Fuiste un gasto muy grande para nosotros muchacho."

"Según Dedalus, gastaste no más de cuatrocientas mil libras. Contando ropa nueva, libros nuevos, juguetes y regalos, además de la comida que me dabas."

Harry revolvió entre su pantalón y sacó una bolsa con encantamiento expandible indetectable y comenzó a sacar la ropa que había sido suya los últimos años.

"Si a esto le llamas ropa nueva, yo tengo padre y madre que me aman mucho." Dijo aventando un par de calcetines de tío Vernon. "Pero no te preocupes, vine a regresarte el "favor" que me hiciste al acogerme en tu familia".

Sacó el cheque de caja de doscientos cincuenta mil libras, y se lo entregó a Vernon. "También tengo algo para ti tía Petunia." Harry sacó el cheque de caja de cien mil libras y se le entregó. "Esto es exclusivamente para los estudios y dieta de Dudley. Sabré si lo gastan en un coche nuevo por ejemplo."

"Gracias Harry." Dijo Petunia, pero fue interrumpida por Vernon.

"¡NO NECESITAMOS LIMOSNAS DE GENTE COMO TU!"

"Como quieras tio Vernon, pero pensé que querías recuperar la inversión que hiciste conmigo. Si no la quieres, bien puedo darla a la caridad."

Había dado en el clavo. Lo que mas detestaba Vernon además de la magia, era a las personas que no trabajaban y vivían de la asistencia social.

"De acuerdo chico. Me lo quedaré." Dijo al fin Vernon. "Pero no quiero volver a verte en esta casa, ¿ oíste?"

"Lo siento tío Vernon, pero esta casa no te pertenece a tí." Dijo Harry. "La Orden del Fenix la compró a nombre de mi familiar directa, es decir Petunia Dursley Evans. Así que si quiero venir a visitar a tía Petunia o a Dudley y ellos no me lo impiden, voy a seguir viniendo."

"Eres bienvenido las veces que sean." Dijo Petunia mirando enojada a su marido. "Lástima que Dudley no esté aquí. Le hubiera gustado saludarte."

"No importa, de todos modos vendré a visitarlo pronto." Dijo Harry. "Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos."

"¿Cómo que ya se van?" Preguntó Petunia. "¿No se quedan a tomar el té?"

"Lo siento tía Petunia, pero tenemos cosas que hacer." Dijo Harry. "Pero prometo regresar pronto."

* * *

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Pensé que lo tendría hasta la próxima semana, pero cuando la inspiración llega, hay que dejarla salir, no creen?_

_En el próximo capítulo, Hermione finalmente viaja a Australia por sus padres, y recibe una pregunta muy importante._

_Ahora una encuesta para ustedes: ¿Creen que Harry, Ron y Hermione deben_

_ A) Regresar a Hogwarts a estudiar su último año_

_ B) Trabajar directamente en el ministerio de magia_

_ C) Disfrutar su dinero._

_ D) Todas las anteriores_

_Tengo historia para las cuatro opciones, la elegida por los votantes antes del martes 5 de abril, será como continúe la historia._


	6. 6 HOGWARTS

_Harry Potter y sus personajes es propiedad intelectual de la compañía Warner Brothers y su autora J. K. Rowling._

_Cualquier otro personaje salido en la historia, será de mi propia invención._

**CAPITULO 6 HOGWARTS**

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la Madriguera para cenar, y les informaron a los Señores Weasley que Hermione y Ron partirían al día siguiente hacia Australia. Harry y Ginny se quedarían a disfrutar el día, además de visitar Hogwarts para la charla pendiente que tenía Harry con la Profesora McGonagall.

Cuando se fueron a acostar, Harry metió las cajitas que sacó de su bóveda en su baúl, justo antes de que Ginny entrara con una pijama de dos piezas que acentuaban su figura. Harry tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar saltar sobre su novia.

"Ginny, aún no me cambio." Dijo Harry sonrojándose. "¿Podrías salir un momento para ponerme mi pijama?"

"Es mejor que te acostumbres, Harry." Dijo Ginny seductoramente. "Cuando seamos marido y mujer, no voy a salir de la habitación cuando te cambies"

Si Harry estaba sonrojado antes, ahora estaba del color del pelo de Ginny. Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a desvestirse, quedando en unos calzoncillos viejos que habían sido de Duddley, la única ropa que no le devolvió a tío Vernon, pues aún no había comprado ropa nueva. Tenían agujeros en algunas partes y le quedaban flojos. Harry los sostenía con una mano mientras con la otra se ponía el pantalón de la pijama.

Ginny no podía creer lo que veía. Nunca habría creído que Harry tuviera ropa en tan mal estado, y ella y Ron preocupándose por unos cuantos galeones en su niñez cuando Harry no tuvo algunas veces comida, ropa o amigos. Ella se iba a dedicar a cambiar eso. Mañana irían de compras antes de ver a McGonagall.

Harry terminó de ponerse su pijama, y se volvió a Ginny con la vista hacia abajo, avergonzado de que hubiera visto el tipo de ropa que llevaba, pero ella se acercó y le levantó la cara para verlo a los ojos. Con un solo beso, declaró que no le importaba cómo vistiera, sino cómo era él. No podías juzgar un dulce por la envoltura, sino por su sabor, su dulzura. Y era dulzura lo que Ginny sentía en los labios de Harry.

En la otra habitación, una preocupada Hermione hacía su equipaje para viajar en unas horas para recuperar a sus padres, mientras Ron no dejaba de tratar de tranquilizarla.

"Vamos Hermione, estoy seguro de que están bien." Dijo Ron viéndola pasar con un par de pantalones en la mano. "Eres la mejor bruja que he conocido. Creo que tu hechizo desmemorizante funcionó y ellos están a salvo."

"No. No. Estoy segura de que me van a matar." Dijo una preocupada Hermione. "Nunca debí hacerlo. Nunca había estado en contra de mis padres."

"¡Hermione, basta!" Dijo Ron poniéndose de pié. La tomó de un brazo y la volteó hacia el. "Escucha. Era la única forma de mantenerlos a salvo. Tu misma lo dijiste. Al ser amiga de Harry Potter, los mortífagos irían por ti, torturaría y matarían a tus padres para sacarles información."

"Creo que tienes razón. Pero espero que no estén enojados cuando les devuelva la memoria. Y espero no estropear el hechizo para hacerlo, de lo contrario, quedarían como los padres de Neville."

"No creo que eso ocurra." Dijo Ron besando tiernamente su frente. "No con la bruja mas maravillosa que conozco."

"Gracias Ron." Dijo Hermione apoyándose en su pecho. "Te amo."

"Y yo a ti."

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó presurosa a afinar los últimos detalles para su viaje. La señora Weasley les preparaba varios bocadillos para que no pasaran hambre en caso de no encontrar a los señores Granger el mismo día.

Harry y Ginny bajaron juntos a desayunar. La señora Weasley sonrió un poco al verlos y les sirvió de desayunar. Se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a comer, cuando Ron bajó de su dormitorio.

"Mamá." Dijo Ron al ver tanta comida. "¿Va a venir alguien a desayunar aparte de nosotros?"

"No seas tonto Ron." Dijo Ginny. "Son para tu viaje con Hermione. No creías que encontrar a dos personas en un país mas grande que Inglaterra iba a ser tan fácil, ¿verdad? Después de lo que tardaron con los horrocruxes. Creí que tenías cerebro hermanito.

"¡Oh cállate!" Dijo Ron molesto.

"Hermione." Llamó Ginny. "Harry y yo vamos a salir por la mañana, pero prometemos estar aquí antes de que partan hacia Australia."

"¡Oh! No te preocupes." Respondió Hermione

"¿A donde van querida?" Preguntó la señora Weasley.

"Vamos al callejón Diagon y después a Hogwarts." Mencionó Ginny a su madre. "No se para que quiere la profesora McGonagall hablar contigo Harry."

"A do bejor eds ara la ecostrusión ded cadillo." Se aventuró a decir Ron con la boca llena de comida.

"¡Ron!" Lo reprendió su madre. "Te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena."

"Lo siento" Se disculpó Ron.

No bien hubo terminado Harry de desayunar, el y Ginny salieron de la Madriguera. Fueron hasta el punto de desaparición, y Harry tomó de la cintura a Ginny y se aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante.

"Ah, señor Potter. ¿Desea algo de desayunar para usted y su bella novia?" Dijo Tom al verlos pasar.

"Hoy no, Tom." Respondió Harry. "Hoy estamos solo de paso."

"No se preocupe señor Potter. Sea bienvenido cuando quiera." Dijo Tom mientras los acompañaba al patio donde estaba la entrada al callejón. Tocaron con la varita el ladrillo que daba acceso al callejón y salieron a la atestada calle.

"Muy bien Harry, nuestra primera parada será el Emporio de la Lechuza" Dijo Ginny arrastrándolo por el callejón. Entraron a la oscura tienda y comenzaron a ver las lechuzas con ayuda de sus varitas.

Harry no se sentía cómodo ahí. Extrañaba a su lechuza Hedwig, su única amiga en sus temporadas con los Dursley. Pero no podía negar que en el mundo mágico necesitaba lechuzas para comunicarse. Así que eligió a una lechuza parda que se veía animada a irse con el. Decidió llamarla Horus. Pagó quince galeones y salieron al callejón. Harry no quería llevar todo el rato la jaula de Horus, así que pidió prestado un pergamino y una pluma y escribió una nota.

"_Señora Weasley, esta es mi nueva lechuza Horus. Le pido la cuide mientras Ginny y yo terminamos las compras."_

_"Harry."_

"Esta nota es para la Señora Weasley" Le dijo Harry a su nueva lechuza mientras le daba el pergamino sellado. "Ella cuidará de ti hasta que llegue mas tarde."

La lechuza ululó y salió volando rumbo a la Madriguera. Siguieron recorriendo el callejón y llegaron hasta Madam Malkin's en donde Ginny gustosa eligió varias túnicas para Harry. En menos de media hora Harry se había probado no menos de veinte túnicas y las modelaba frente al ojo crítico de Ginny y Madam Malkin. Al final, salieron con varios paquetes que fueron reducidos para caber en el bolsillo del pantalón de Harry.

Pasaron junto al negocio de Artículos de Calidad de Quidditch y Harry se quedó mirando la nueva _Saeta de Fuego 300_. Extrañaba volar. No había volado desde que él y Dumbledore fueron hacia la torre de Astronomía a ver la marca tenebrosa. Ahora que no iba a Hogwarts, la única forma de volar era con los Weasley, pero no era lo mismo. El sentir tu pelo movido por el viento cuando vas detrás de una escurridiza Snitch seguido por el buscador contrario, era mucho mejor que anotar goles en los terrenos de la Madriguera.

Resignado, continuaron su camino, ahora hacia el Londres Muggle. Harry ya tenía pensado comprar algo de ropa, por eso no le sorprendió cuando Ginny dijo.

"Amor, necesitamos comprarte algo de ropa. Es mejor que tu me conduzcas por aquí, porque yo no se como caminar por estos lugares."

"De acuerdo Ginny, vamos a buscar un centro comercial."

Encontraron un centro comercial lleno de Gente, y Ginny se sorprendió del tamaño del edificio. Subieron a las escaleras mecánicas, y por poco se cae al llegar hasta arriba.

"Todo está bien Ginny, solo tienes que dar un paso justo antes de llegar arriba." Dijo Harry con un asomo de sonrisa en la cara. Entraron a una tienda departamental, y Ginny comenzó a escoger ropa para Harry. Varios pares de calzoncillos tipo boxer, varios calcetines de diferentes colores, y varios pantalones y playeras sencillas.

Era una suerte que Harry hubiera cambiado galeones por dinero muggle el día anterior, de lo contrario, hubieran pasado una gran verguenza comprando ropa con monedas de oro.

Apenas eran las doce de la mañana, y Hermione salía hacia Australia a las cuatro veinte, así que Harry decidió darle a Ginny su primera experiencia cinematográfica. Se dirigieron al cinema que se encontraba en el centro comercial, y vieron la cartelera. Ginny no sabía de que se trataba todo esto, así que dejó a Harry escoger.

Aunque no era una cita formal, Harry decidió comportarse como si lo fuera. Compró dos boletos para _"Corazón de Dragón"_ Tal vez viendo alguna criatura mágica, podría gustarle más a Ginny. Fueron a la dulcería de los cinemas y compraron una bolsa de palomitas y dos refrescos. La película comenzaba en diez minutos así que Harry tomó a su novia y la llevó hasta la sala de proyección. Ginny observó todas las sillas puestas hacia un solo lado y estaba todavía mas intrigada.

"Harry ¿que es esto?" Preguntó. "¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer en este lugar?"

"Ginny, ¿confías en mi?" Le preguntó Harry.

"Por supuesto que confío en ti."

"Entonces permanece tranquila, se que esto te va a gustar." Le dijo Harry cuando se sentaron en sus asientos. "Y si no lo disfrutas, nos salimos y prometo que nunca mas vendremos a este tipo de lugares."

"Está bien. Veremos que pasa." Dijo Ginny sentándose y viendo hacia la gran lona blanca que tenían enfrente.

Cuando las luces comenzaron a apagarse, y comenzaron a escucharse los sonidos de la proyección, Ginny se puso tensa, y comenzó a sacar su varita.

"No te preocupes Ginny." La tranquilizó Harry. "Guarda la varita, y observa la pantalla."

Ginny hizo lo que le dijo, y comenzó a ver la proyección. Estaba maravillada con lo que pasaba. Gente hablando y moviéndose como los cuadros mágicos, pero diferente. En ningún momento pensó en comer palomitas, estaba tan entretenida viendo la película que ni pensó en eso. Ya casi finalizando, Ginny se encontraba acurrucada junto a Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos. Era lo mas maravilloso que había visto. Nunca hubiera imaginado que los muggles tuvieran esto a su disposición.

"Harry, eso fue lo mejor que haya visto." Dijo Ginny cuando llegaron a la Madriguera. "Prométeme que volveremos a ir algún día."

"Por supuesto." Dijo Harry sonriendo. "Todas las veces que tu quieras."

"¿Qué es lo mejor que hayas visto Ginny?" Preguntó la señora Weasley cuando los vió entrar.

"Harry me llevó a un centro comercial y entramos a un micena"

"Cinema" Corrigió Harry.

"Eso. Mamá es increíble lo que los muggles hacen para divertirse." Ginny le explicó a su madre todo lo que pasaba en la película, hasta que llegó Hermione con su bolso de cuentas.

"Señora Weasley" Dijo nerviosa Hermione. "¿No ha llegado alguna lechuza hoy?"

"Solo las que traen El Profeta querida." Le respondió la señora Weasley. "¿Esperabas algo?"

"Esperaba que ya hubiera llegado el traslador."

"Pero si apenas son las tres y cuarto Hermione." Dijo Ginny viendo su reloj. "Creía que te lo mandarían después de las cuatro."

"Si, pero esperaba que lo mandaran antes." Dijo Hermione viendo a través de la ventana. "No puedo esperar a estrechar a mamá y papá."

"¿Y ya pensaste como abordar a tus padres?" Preguntó Harry. ¿Cómo llegar hasta ellos para quitarles el hechizo?"

"Pues, le dejé todos sus recuerdos de dentistas, así que su consultorio debe de estar en algún lado." Explicó Hermione. "Entonces Ron va a pedir una cita por u dolor en la muela, y así me acercaré lo suficiente para quitarles el hechizo."

"¿Ron con un dentista?" Preguntó Harry. "¿No crees que es peligroso?"

"¡¿A que te refieres?" Dijo Ron molesto.

"Ron tu eres un mago de sangre pura." Dijo Harry volviéndose a su mejor amigo. "Nunca has visitado un dentista y no te lo recomiendo. Sin ofender Hermione."

"Descuida. Tampoco me gusta."´Dijo Hermione sin darle importancia.

"Ron, tu tuviste la ventaja de la magia, con un simple hechizo tus dientes podrían quedar perfectos." Continuó Harry. "Los muggles en cambio, deben ir al dentista. Usan aparatos dolorosos e incómodos."

Ron comenzó a ponerse nervioso conforme Harry decía todo eso.

"No te preocupes Ron. Vamos a terminar con todo antes de que te pongan algún instrumento en la boca." Dijo Hermione. "Además, confío plenamente en tí."

"Muy bien chicos. ¿Quieren algo de comer?" Preguntó la señora Weasley.

"Gracias mamá, pero Harry y yo comimos bastantes palomitas en el micena."

"Cinema." Corrigió Harry.

"Eso."

"Y nosotros vamos a esperar a llegar allá, después de todo, vamos a llegar a las cuatro de la mañana hora de Australia." Dijo Hermione antes de que Ron pidiera comida a su madre. "Así que desayunaremos allá mientras llega la hora de comenzar a buscar a mis padres."

"Muy bien querida." Dijo la señora Weasley. "¿Ya tienes todo listo para partir?"

"Si señora Weasley. Ya tengo la tienda de campaña, ropa limpia mia y de Ron, cepillos de dientes y mapas. Solo falta el traslador." Dijo volteando de nuevo hacia la ventana, esperando ver alguna lechuza en el horizonte.

"Tranquila querida. Ya verás que llegará a tiempo." Dijo la señora Weasley tratando de tranquilizar a Hermione.

"Harry, ¿no tenías que ir con la profesora McGonagall?" Preguntó Ron.

"Si, pero quiero esperar a despedirlos." Respondió Harry. "No sabemos cuantos días se van a quedar allá. Creo que le enviaré un patronus para preguntarle si puede recibirnos después de que se vayan."

Harry mandó el mensaje con su ciervo plateado que se fué galopando hacia el norte.

Siguieron hablando acerca de la profesora McGonagall por un buen rato, mientras Hermione dejaba de voltear a cada rato hacia afuera desde que comenzó la plática. Harry se impresionó de que no tuviera dolor de cuello. Entonces, Hermione ahogó un grito y señaló a la ventana.

"E...es el traslador."

Ron se apresuró a abrir la ventana, y una lechuza parda entró a la cocina directamente hacia Hermione con un paquete cuadrado colgando de su pico. Hermione lo abrió y una pelota de tenis muy gastada y rota por un lado apareció.

"Ron es mejor que traigas todas las cosas y se preparen para partir." Indicó la señora Weasley.

"Todo lo tiene Hermione en su bolsa de cuentas, mamá. Ella siempre tan precavida." Indicó dando una mirada de ternura a Hermione. Harry y Ginny ahogaron una risa.

"Bien Ron, es tiempo." Dijo Hermione. "Señora Weasley, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad."

"No hay de que, querida. Saluda a tus padres de mi parte." Dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a su hija adoptiva.

"Por favor, despídanos del señor Weasley." Insistió Hermione.

"Por supuesto que lo haré. Cuídense y regresen pronto."

"Nos vemos luego Hermione." Dijo Ginny abrazando a su mejor amiga, mientras Harry se despedía de Ron. Después cambiaron y Ginny se despedía de su hermano, mientras Harry de su gran amiga.

"Hermione, cuídate mucho." La abrazó Harry. "No sabes lo que significa para mí que hayas hechizado a tus padres para viajar conmigo en busca de los horrocruxes. Gracias por todo."

Hermione tenía lagrimas en los ojos cuando se separaron. Ron entró al rescate abrazándola y consolándola. La pelota de tenis comenzó a brillar, y Ron y Hermione fueron succionados por el traslador y desaparecieron de la cocina de la Madriguera mientras un gato plateado surgió de repente y comenzó a hablar con la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

"Potter, puedes venir a mi oficina cuando puedas. Estaré en ella toda la tarde."

"Bien, ahora que se han ido, es tiempo de ir a Hogwarts." Dijo Harry. "Señora Weasley, ¿me permite su chimenea por favor?"

"Por supuesto cielo, no tienes que pedirla. Todo lo de aquí es tuyo también." Le dijo la señora Weasley. "Después de todo, estas comprometido con mi pequeña."

"¡MAMA!" Dijo Ginny. "Eso es vergonzoso"

"Pero es cierto Ginny." Dijo Harry dándole un beso. "Después de que termines Hogwarts, comenzaremos a planear nuestra boda"

Harry y Ginny se dirigieron a la chimenea. Tomaron un puñado de polvos flu de una vasija considerablemente mas grande y repleta y se dirigieron a Hogwarts.

"Buenas tardes profesora" Saludó Harry cuando salió de la chimenea de la profesora McGonagall. "Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore"

"Buenas tardes, Harry." Respondió el cuadro de Dumbledore.

"Buenas tardes Potter. Por favor no me ensucies el tapete."

Enseguida salió Ginny de la chimenea, y Harry le ayudó a limpiarse el hollín.

"Bien Potter y Weasley, por favor tomen asiento." Dijo McGonagall indicando dos sillas enfrente de su escritorio. "Esperaba que la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley estuvieran presentes también."

"Lo se profesora, pero Hermione no podía esperar mas para recuperar a sus padres, así que se acaba de ir junto con Ron." Le explicó Harry.

"Estoy al tanto, sin embargo lo que tengo que decirles, les incursiona a los tres." Dio la profesora. "Supongo que sabes por qué los mandé llamar, ¿cierto?"

"Supongo que es para la reconstrucción del castillo." Dijo Harry no muy seguro. Se había devanado los sesos pensando en el motivo de la visita sin encontrarlo.

"No Potter." Dijo la profesora McGonagall. "Para eso tenemos constructores mágicos quienes junto con Filius y algunos duendes de Gringotts están reconstruyendo el castillo y volviendo a poner algunos encantamientos de seguridad."

Harry estaba intrigado. Si no había sido llanado para eso, entonces no sabía para qué.

"Los he llamado porque su educación mágica está incompleta, así que me gustaría que el señor Weasley, la señorita Granger y usted señor Potter regresen una vez mas a Hogwarts a su último año. No deben olvidar que sus EXTASIS son muy importantes para escoger carrera."

Harry estaba en Shock. No se había planteado regresar a Hogwarts.

"Naturalmente, la señorita Weasley va a regresar a cursar su séptimo año. A pesar de no haber completado el sexto, todos los estudiantes con calificaciones excelentes en sus materias, excepto Artes Oscuras y Estudios Muggles, fueron promovidos al próximo nivel."

"Me encantaría regresar profesora, pero debo consultarlo también con Ron y Hermione." Dijo después de un momento Harry.

"Hay una cosa más señor Potter." Dijo la profesora McGonagall. "La petición para que regresaran a Hogwarts pude haberselas enviado por lechuza, sin embargo, el ofrecimiento de empleo no puede ser así.

"¿Empleo?" preguntó Harry confundido. "¿Cuál empleo?

"Como usted sabe, después del desastroso año pasado tenemos tres vacantes en el personal. Estudios Muggles, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones."

"Pero si usted da transformaciones profesora" Indicó Ginny.

"Sí, pero mi puesto como directora me quitaría mucho tiempo." Dijo la profesora. "Es por eso que necesito a alguien que me apoye. A pesar de que no son magos totalmente cualificados, estoy dispuesta a ofrecerle los dos primero años de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras señor Potter. a la señorita Granger le daría los dos primeros años de transformaciones, y al señor Weasley las clases de vuelo para los alumnos de primer año."

"¿Quién será el profesor de Defensa en los demás años, profesora? Preguntó Ginny

"Estoy tratando de convencer a Hestia Jones." Dijo la profesora McGonagall. "Pero como tiene otras obligaciones no puede dar la materia a todos los cursos. Y teniendo en cuenta sus logros como profesor con el Ejercito de Dumbledore, los cuales me habló el profesor Dumbledore, es por eso que le ofrezco el trabajo señor Potter."

"No es necesario que me conteste ahora." Dijo McGonagall al ver la indesición de Harry. "Tiene hasta el 1 de agosto para responderme, tiempo suficiente para mandar las cartas con los libros necesarios."

"Lo voy a pensar profesora." Dijo Harry. Una cosa era enseñarle a unas cuantas personas como defenderse de los mortífagos, pero otra muy diferente era enseñar toda una materia y calificarla.

"¿Quién dirigirá estudios muggles profesora?" Preguntó Harry después de un rato.

"La única persona que conozco que ha vivido con muggles y conoce el mundo mágico. Arabella Figg."

"Muy bien profesora. Siento que tengo muchas cosas que pensar." Dijo Harry algo cansado. "Es cierto que me gustaría volver a Hogwarts, pero ser un profesor... No lo se. Lo voy a platicar con Ron y Hermione y le daremos nuestras respuestas."

"De acuerdo Potter." Dijo McGonagall.

"Bien, creo que es tiempo de marcharnos." Dijo Ginny.

"Profesora." Dijo Harry cuando se dirigían a la chimenea. "¿Ofrece a Ron el puesto de instructor de vuelo para que no tenga celos de Hermione y de mi, o porque madame Hooch se retiró?"

"Parte de ambas." Dijo la profesora con una sonrisa de complicidad. "Sabemos del temperamento del señor Weasley, pero también sabemos de su talento para el quidditch. Rolanda Hooch quiere dedicarse un año sabático para entrar a la fabricación de escobas con los creadores de la serie nimbus. Sin embargo seguirá pitando los partidos de quidditch. No creo que Ron Weasley sea imparcial en los partidos cuando jueguen rivales de Gryffindor.

"En eso tiene razón." Dijo Ginny antes de gritar "La Madriguera." Y se esfumó en unas llamas verdes.

"Gracias profesora. Nos veremos pronto. Espero." Dijo Harry antes de seguir a Ginny.

* * *

En otra parte del mundo, Hermione y Ron dejaban caer una pelota de tenis gastada que los había llevado justo a un paraje desierto y oscuro.

"¿En donde estamos?" Preguntó Ron.

"Cerca de Coober Pedy." Le respondió Hermione sacando un pergamino en donde estaba dibujado un mapa. "Será mejor poner la tienda y los hechizos antimuggles."

Hermione revolvió entre su bolsa sacando la tienda de campaña. se la pasó a Ron quien con un hechizo "Erecto" la tienda se acomodó mientras Hermione paseaba alrededor de la misma realizando conjuros.

"Aún es muy temprano para ir al pueblo." Apuntó Hermione viendo el oscuro cielo. "Será mejor tratar de dormir algunas horas para después buscar a papá y mamá."

Entraron a la tienda y se comenzaron a desvestir para ponerse sus pijamas. Hermione una pijama de dos piezas color verde palido, y ron un simple pantalón de rayas.

"Te ves increible en pijama" Dijo Ron al ver a su novia.

"Gracias Ron." Dijo Hermione ruborizándose, no solo por el comentario de Ron, sino al ver el cuerpo musculoso de su novio. ¿Cuando había adquirido esos músculos?

"Ron, ¿podrías dormir junto a mi?" Le preguntó Hermione. "No quiero dormir sola."

"Claro amor. Lo que gustes."

Hermione se acurrucó junto a Ron, quien la abrazó. Hermione podía sentir el pecho desnudo de su novio junto a su pijama. Estaba perdiendo el control. Habían venido a rescatar a sus padres, no a una escapada romántica. Para su alivio, Ron comenzó a roncar. Santo cielo. Si llegaban a casarse, tendría que ponerle el hechizo muffliato cada noche. Sus ronquidos eran espantosos.

Cuando un rayo de sol comenzó a colarse por la tienda de campaña, Hermione comenzó a preparar algunos de los bocadillos que la señora Weasley le dio. Despertó a Ron con un beso en los labios.

"Mmmm... podría acostumbrarme a este servicio de despertador." Dijo Ron devolviendo el beso. "¿Que hora es?"

"Cerca de las diez. Ven a comer algo." Le dijo Hermione. "Si mis padres siguieron con el horario que llevaban en Inglaterra, entonces abriran el consultorio a las diez y media."

Cuando terminaron su comida, recogieron el campamento y partieron rumbo a la ciudad. Encontraron un teléfono público y comenzaron a buscar en el directorio el consultorio de los padres de Hermione.

"Hay tres dentistas Wilkins." Dijo Hermione. "Creo podríamos visitarlas todas hoy."

Llegaron al primer consultorio en donde Ron entró como un paciente con un dolor de muelas increíblemente fuerte. La recepcionista fue a buscar al dentista, el cual era un hombre bajo rechoncho y calvo. Hermione se desilusionó al ver que no era su padre. Ron de inmediato terminó su actuación y salieron disculpándose con el dentista.

Se subieron a un autobús que los dejaría cerca del segundo consultorio. Ron se sentía interesado en todo lo que veía, a pesar de llevar mas de media hora de camino en el autobús, Ron volteaba para todas partes. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, se bajaron y continuaron caminando por una calle lateral. Llegaron al consultorio y Ron repitió la escena anterior.

Esta vez, quien los recibió fue una mujer muy conocida. Hermione casi pierde la conciencia al ver a su madre ahí parada tratando de revisar a Ron. Entraron a la sala de examinación, y Hermione sacó la varita y comenzó a recitar el contrahechizo.

"¡HERMIONE!

* * *

_Bien, después de mucho tiempo, aquí está el sexto capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza pero con la Universidad y la Tesis, me quitó mucho tiempo, pero con las vacaciones de Semana Santa, espero actualizar mas rápido._

_Terminada la encuesta, hubo un empate entre la A y la D, así que ya tomé la decisión, aunque aún falta para que la historia la revele._

_Gracias por sus comentarios. Ahora algo que me gustaría que me contestaran. En el transcurso de la historia, que partes se les hizo tiernas, graciosas y aburridas? Con eso, puedo mejorar el relato._

_Próximo capítulo FESTEJOS. ¿A quienes festejan?_


	7. La Historia Continuará

A todos los lectores:

Antes que nada, les pido una enorme disculpa por todo el tiempo que los he dejado en espera para los proximos capítulos.

El asunto es que los ultimos meses he estado muy ocupado realizando mi Tesis para Recibirme como Quimico, y le he dedicado todo el tiempo que he tenido.

Sin embargo, eso está por acabar, y la historia podrá seguir su marcha. No olviden que teníamos una encuesta de cómo seguiría la historia y el resultado ya lo tengo, aunque no lo voy a decir, eso quedará en el suspenso mientra la historia continúe.

Además de la petición del ultimo capítulo que pedía que me pusieran lo mejor, lo mas tierno lo mas gracioso y lo peor de toda la historia. Me decepciona saber que solo 2 personas han respondido a esa petición, sin embargo, no impide que me desanime a continuar escribiendo.

Proximamente (espero que la próxima semana) subiré el nuevo capítulo que está en un 85% terminado.

Saludos.


	8. 7 PADRINO HARRY

_Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de la Warner Bross. Company y su Autora J. K. Rowling._

_Cualquier otro personaje salido en la historia, será de mi propia invención_

**CAPITULO 7 PADRINO HARRY**

"¡HERMIONE!" Exclamó la dentista dejando de examinar a Ron y volviéndose hacia su recién reconocida hija.

"Mamá" Dijo Hermione corriendo hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos. "Mamá, l-lo siento tanto."

"Hermione, ¿cómo pudiste hacernos eso?" Dijo su madre abrazándola y comenzando también a llorar. "Nos prometiste que no nos harías magia a tu padre y a mi."

"Lo se, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de mantenerlos lejos." Dijo Hermione

"¿En donde estamos? Este no es nuestro consultorio, aunque se parece mucho."

"En Australia." Dijo Hermione en voz baja. "Es el primer lugar que se me ocurrió para mandarlos que estuvieran a salvo de los mortífagos y los dementores porque es muy soleado y caliente."

"¡TU PADRE!" Dijo de pronto la señora Granger. "¿No lo sabe aún?"

"No mamá" Le respondió Hermione secándose las lágrimas. "Solo a ti te quité el hechizo. A papá aún no lo veo."

"Cariño, ¿qué sucede?" Dijo un hombre en bata de dentista saliendo de una puerta. "¿Por qué tanto ruido? No puedo examinar a la señora Roberts."

"Lo que pasa es que este joven llegó con mucho dolor y su amiga no pudo mantenerlo quieto para que yo lo examinara." Improvisó la señora Granger mientras Ron volvía a su actuación.

"Aaahhhh, mi huela me huele muxo." Fingió Ron.

"¿Podrías detenerlo para examinarlo?"

"De acuerdo, pero tiene que ser rápido." Dijo el Señor Wilkins. "No puedo tener a la Señora Roberts con la boca abierta toda la mañana."

El señor Wilkins tomó a Ron por detrás mientras la señora Granger hacía como que lo revisaba. Mientras tanto, Hermione se posicionaba detrás de su padre y repetía el hechizo que utilizó con su madre.

El padre de Hermione comenzó a aflojar sus brazos de Ron, y con una cara sombría volteó a ver a su única hija.

"¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!" Gritó. "¡Estas castigada!" Dijo en un tono que a Ron le recordaba a su madre. "Ven a darle un abrazo a tu padre."

Hermione corrió a abrazar a su padre. "Papá, lo siento tanto. Pero era la única forma de mantenerlos a ti y a mamá a salvo."

"Nos hechizó y nos mandó a Australia." Dijo la Sra. Granger a su esposo. "¿Quieres decir que ya terminó todo?" Preguntó volviéndose hacia su hija.

"Si mamá, Harry derrotó a Voldemort."

"¿Significa, que lo mató?" Preguntó su padre temeroso. No podría consentir que su hija se juntara con un asesino.

Hermione adivinando los pensamientos de su padre lo miró furiosa. "No papá, Harry lo derrotó sin tener que atacarlo. El solo se defendió y Voldemort acabó muerto por su propia mano."

"¡OCORRR!" Gritó una mujer mayor dentro del consultorio.

"¡Oh Dios! Olvidé a la señora Roberts." Dijo alarmado el señor Granger.

"Querido, voy a cancelar todas las citas de hoy. Tenemos que ponernos al corriente en todo con nuestra hija." Mencionó la señora Granger.

"Muy bien." Coincidió su esposo. "Termino con la paciente y nos vamos."

El señor Granger regresó a su consultorio para terminar con la señora Roberts.

"Muy bien señora Roberts, por hoy es todo." Dijo el señor Granger quitándole los instrumentos de la boca a su paciente. "Me temo que no voy a poder seguir tratándola. Estoy a punto de mudarme a Inglaterra, ¿sabe?. Siempre hemos querido vivir allá mi esposa y yo." Mintió el señor Granger.

"Es una lástima." Respondió la paciente. "No me gustaría regresar con el Dr. Jones, pero es el que me queda mas cerca de mi casa."

"Lo se señora Roberts." Dijo el señor Granger apenado. "Sin embargo es un buen dentista, aunque le guste usar de mas las agujas."

"Bien doctor, espero que se la pase bien. Solo cuídese del frío y la lluvia."

"Lo haré señora Roberts, no se preocupe." Respondió el Sr. Granger.

"Muy bien, creo que lo mejor será comenzar a preparar el viaje de regreso." Dijo la Sra. Granger cerrando el consultorio cuando estuvieron los cuatro solos. "Es mejor regresar a casa para comenzar a empacar."

"Yo compro los boletos del avión." Dijo el Sr. Granger revisando el directorio telefónico buscando el número de la aerolinea. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardemos en empacar todo?" Preguntó a su mujer.

"Calculo que dos semanas."Respondió la Sra. Granger.

"No mamá, si nosotros ayudamos, podría ser tres horas." Dijo Hermione entusiasta.

"Pero hija, tenemos que vender la casa y volver a comprar la casa de Inglaterra." Dijo calmando a su hija el Sr. Granger. "Eso nos va a tomar tiempo."

"Hermione escucha a tus padres." Dijo Ron tomándole la mano, gesto que notó muy bien el Sr. Granger. "No cuesta nada esperar a que todo esté listo. Así puedes pasar mas tiempo con ellos antes de regresar a Inglaterra a la reconstrucción del mundo mágico. Ademas, somos magos mayores de edad si, pero no estamos registrados en este país, poríamos meternos en problemas con el Ministerio de Magia Australiano."

"¿En donde aprendiste eso?" Preguntó Hermione asombrada.

"Cuando Percy comenzó a trabajar con el señor Crouch, no paraba de hablar del Departamento de Cooperación Magica Internacional. Era un fastidio."

"Si, tienes razón." Dijo Hermione un poco mas calmada.

"Por cierto, tu eres el chico Weasley ¿verdad?" Dijo el Sr. Granger mirando hacia Ron.

En ese momento Ron comenzó a sentir muchos nervios. ¿Cómo se presentaría ante los padres de Hermione? Nunca lo había pensado. ¿Como su novio? O ¿esperar un poco y decir que eran amigos? Ron comenzaba a abrir la boca para contestar...

"Si papá. El es Ron Weasley, mi novio." Dijo Hermione presentando a Ron a sus padres.

Ante la palabra novio, hubo varias reacciones. El padre de Hermione retiró la mano que comenzaba a darle a Ron, su madre brillaba de felicidad y Ron sentía que su alma se iba de su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo que novio?" Preguntó frío el Sr. Granger.

Hermione iba a responder, pero esta vez fue Ron quien interrumpió.

"Señor Granger, lamento que se hayan enterado de esta forma." Comenzó Ron." Sin embargo este no es el lugar mas adecuado para hablar."

"Tienes razón Ron." Dijo la Sra. Granger. "¿Por qué no vamos todos a casa?"

Durante todo el camino el Sr. Granger se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Hermione y su madre platicaban sobre cómo habían llegado Ron y ella a Australia. Llegando a casa de los padres de Hermione entraron a la salita de estar y su madre ofreció preparar te.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados y con una taza de té en la mano, Ron comenzó a hablar. "Hubiera querido esperar un tiempo para darles esa noticia, para que me conocieran un poco más, sin embargo ahora que Hermione reveló que somos novios, no puede esperar lo que les tengo que decir."

Ron tomó aire y comenzó.

"Debido a la guerra y nuestra amistad con Harry, ustedes se encontraban en peligro de que V-Voldemort los encontrara para torturarlos y matarlos para saber la ubicación mía o de Harry. Hermione encontró la solución hechizándolos para que creyeran que no tenían hija y se vinieran a vivir a Australia. Ella y yo habíamos tomado la decisión de acompañar a Harry en una peligrosa misión para acabar a V-Voldemort. El nunca lo pidió, de hecho el no quería que fuéramos. Sin embargo debido a nuestra amistad era muy peligroso ir con el, así que Hermione hizo creer que se había ido con ustedes, y yo que estaba enfermo con una enfermedad mágica muy contagiosa."

En este momento Ron tomó un sorbo de te para darse valor para continuar la historia. Los padres de Hermione se asustaron cuando se enteraron que estuvieron a punto de morir cuando los emboscaron mientras rescataban a Harry de la casa de los Dursley, y cuando los atacaron en la cafetería cuando salieron de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

"Desde nuestro cuarto año en Hogwarts he sentido una atracción por su hija y ella sentía lo mismo por mí. Atracción que se vio incrementada en nuestro quinto y sexto año, pero yo era muy estúpido para decirlo, y ella muy orgullosa para admitirlo. Pero el viaje que hicimos el año pasado fué lo que mas despertó nuestros sentimientos."

"Yo me sentía inseguro del amor que ella sentía por mi. Por culpa de esa inseguridad abandoné el viaje y los dejé solos por mucho tiempo." Hermione no apartaba la vista de Ron. Era la primera vez que decía cómo se había sentido por su huida, la primera vez que abría su corazón. "en cuanto los dejé, me sentí vacío. Me hacía falta ver a Hermione, oler su perfume, escuchar su voz, sentir su piel cuando nos aparecíamos, incluso probar los alimentos que nos preparaba con su magia."

Hermione frunció en entrecejo. ¿Cuántas veces se quejó Ron de la calidad y sobre todo la cantidad de la comida?

"Sin embargo regresé, y fue lo mejor que me había pasado desde que la conocí en el tren de Hogwarts. Ahora puedo decir que la he querido desde que estabamos en primer año, pero la amo desde que estabamos en cuarto año." Dijo Ron viendo a los ojos vidriosos de Hermione. Esta le dió un beso tierno en los labios.

"Pero cuando finalmente nos aceptamos como eramos fue durante la peor y mas gloriosa batalla que ha tenido el mundo mágico. Sucedió hace algunas semanas en Hogwarts, en donde estudiantes, ex-estudiantes, maestros y algunos colaboradores externos se enfrentaron a V-Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, incluyendo algunas bestias."

"Durante la batalla, por un pequeño comentario que hice respecto a los elfos domésticos, Hermione se me abalanzó y me besó."

Hermione estaba roja de vergüenza. No podía ver a sus padres a los ojos.

"Sentí que estaba soñando, no quería que ese momento terminara nunca, hasta que un grito de Harry nos regresó a la realidad."

"Harry por fín derrotó a V-Voldemort en el gran comedor y la guerra terminó, no sin perder a algunos amigos y familiares." Ron comenzó a querer llorar. "Yo perdí a mi hermano Fred, y a varios amigos."

Hermione tomó la mano de Ron tranquilizándolo.

"Pero un mago muy sabio dijo que el amor es la magia mas poderosa. Una magia capaz de sanar heridas en el corazón, y el amor que su hija me proporciona ha logrado sanar el dolor que sentí por perder a Fred, así como nuestro amor y el amor de Harry y mi hermana Ginny han logrado dar un poco de felicidad a mi madre."

"Sin embargo, señor Granger, pido formalmente el permiso para ser el novio de su hija, prometiendo cuidarla y respetarla para toda mi vida." Dijo Ron solemnemente

El Sr. Granger vio la determinación y el amor de Ron hacia su hija. Pero era su bebé, no quería que se la quitaran ta pronto. Tanto tiempo que pasaba fuera de casa por asistir a esa escuela, tantos veranos que pasó lejos de casa, y ahora después de que los hechizan ¿quieren quitársela para siempre?

Ron y Hermione miraban atentamente al padre de ella, esperando nerviosos una respuesta que no llegaba.

"Señor Granger, supongo que piensa que estoy pidiendo la mano de Hermione." Dijo Ron en voz baja. "Podría decirse que si de algún modo, sin embargo, lo hemos platicado y aún somos muy jóvenes para embarcarnos en la aventura del matrimonio. Aún no sabemos que vamos a hacer con nuestras vida, ya que no somo magos totalmente cualificados. Pero una cosa si estamos seguros, y es que queremos estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas."

El señor Granger finalmente se puso de pié y se dirigió hacia su hija. "Hermione, ¿esto es lo que te haría feliz?"

"Sí papá, mas que nada en el mundo." Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. "Amo a Ron con todo mi corazón."

"Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, estoy de acuerdo con su relación." Dijo finalmente el Sr. Granger sonriendo abiertamente.

Hermione al escuchar a su padre decir eso, besó a Ron con una intensidad que sus padres se comenzaron a sentir incómodos. Ron no queriendo abusar de su buena suerte se separó lentamente de Hermione.

"Muy bien. Solucionado este asunto, creo que lo mejor será comenzar a empacar para poder regresar a casa." Dijo la señora Granger feliz por su hija." ¿No será mucha molestia si nos ayudas un poco?" Preguntó dirigiéndose a Ron.

"No, señora Granger. Sería un placer." Respondió Ron.

En otra parte del mundo una joven pareja disfrutaba el fresco de la noche en la Madriguera viendo las estrellas abrazados.

"¿En que piensas Harry?" Preguntó Ginny al notar que llevaban mucho tiempo en silencio.

"En la propuesta de la profesora McGonagall." Respondió Harry. "No se si quisiera ser profesor."

"¿Por qué amor?" Dijo Ginny sorprendida. "Eres un buen maestro, y se veía que lo disfrutabas cuando teníamos el ED."

"Lo se, pero parte de esa felicidad era porque desafiábamos a Umbridge." Dijo sonriente Harry recordando las sesiones del ED. "Pero ya tengo suficiente fama en mis hombros como para que los alumnos de nuevo ingreso se queden embobados viendo mi cicatriz en lugar de prestar atención a clase."

"¿Y no sería mejor que te prestaran atención mientras das la clase, que se la pasaran distraídos en otra cosa?" Respondió Ginny. "Además ellos te verían como un héroe, querrían aprender de tí. No creo que tengas problemas para que te pongan atención."

"Si, creo que tienes razón." Respondió Harry después de meditarlo un poco. "Pero aún tengo que hablar con Ron y Hermione."

Siguieron en silencio un rato hasta que Harry consultó el reloj que los Weasley le regalaron por su cumpleaños diecisiete.

"Es tarde, debimos irnos a acostar hace horas."

"Esta bien." Respondió Ginny levantándose del frío suelo.

Ambos caminaron hacia dentro de la Madriguera y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Harry y se prepararon para dormir.

Pasadas algunas horas, Molly Weasley entró a despertarlos. "Harry, cielo es hora de despertar. Bajen pronto o su desayuno se va a enfriar."

Harry lentamente se despertó y buscó los labios de Ginny.

"Mmmm. Cinco minutos mas" Dijo Ginny entre sueños.

"Vamos Ginny, si no te levantas, voy a seguir con este despertador."

"Así nunca vas a lograr que me levante." Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Cierto, pero si te quedas en la cama, no podrás acompañarme a donde tengo pensado ir." Dijo Harry.

"¿A donde?" Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

"A un lugar muy especial, y me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras." Respondió Harry saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, la señora Weasley ponía su plato sobre la mesa. "No se que habrán comido durante su viaje, pero estás muy delgado Harry. Necesitamos mantenerte en forma.

"Bueno Señora Weasley, la verdad..."

"Llamame Molly, querido. En unos cuantos años seremos oficialmente familia." Interrumpió la señora Weasley moviendo la mano como si no fuera gran cosa. "Además, 'Señora Weasley' me hace sentir vieja."

"Eh, bien." Dijo Harry algo confundido. "Pues bien señ.. Molly, la verdad, como salimos apresurados de la Madriguera, comíamos lo que podíamos, casi siempre hongos silvestres, o huevos que tomábamos de alguna granja. Solamente cuando estabamos en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, tuvimos comida basta y sabrosa."

"No se cómo sobrevivió Ron con ustedes con poca comida." Dijo Ginny entrando a la cocina. Harry no tuvo valor para decir que Ron había estado quejándose de la comida constantemente, y después de algún tiempo escapado a la casa de Bill.

El momento de silencio fue roto cuando varias lechuzas llegaron a la cocina de La madriguera a dejar sus paquetes. una lechuza parda se dirigió hacia Harry dejándole un sobre sobre los huevos que estaba comiendo. Harry abrió la carta y se puso contento al leer lo que decía.

"¿Por qué esa cara?" Preguntó Ginny notando la sonrisa que tenía Harry en la cara.

"Me acaba de enviar una carta Andromeda." Informó Harry. "Me pregunta si estoy disponible hoy para llevar a cabo la ceremonia de apadrinamiento de Tedd. Se realizará a las 13:00 en su casa y todos están invitados." Mencionó Harry dirigiéndose a la señora Weasley.

"Harry, padrino, es un gran honor." Dijo la señora Weasley emocionada y comenzó a caminar hacia la chimenea. "Habrá que avisarle a Arthur, Percy, George y Bill."

"Es una lástima que Ron y Hermione no se encuentren en el país." Dijo Ginny.

"Me pregunto si ya habrán encontrado a los padres de Hermione." Dijo Harry pensativo.

"Espero que sí. No creo que Ron soporte estar con una Hermione desesperada."

"Tienes poca fe en tu hermano." Dijo Harry divertido. "Estoy seguro que le está haciendo compañía y apoyando en todo."

"¡Tu sabes algo que yo no!" Dijo Ginny soprendida.

"Tal vez, pero es cosa de Ron y no puedo decirlo." Sonrió Harry.

"Bien, todos estan confirmados para ir con Andromeda." Anunció la señora Weasley regresando a la cocina.

"Será mejor que envíe a Horus con una nota avisando que nos presentaremos en su casa." Dijo Harry terminando su desayuno y levantándose de la mesa.

Llegó a su habitación y sacó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

"_Querida Andromeda._

_Estoy muy emocionado por el apadrinamiento, no se cómo será la ceremonia, ya que nunca he estado en ninguna, excepto en la mía claro, y por supuesto que no lo recuerdo._

_Prometo que voy a ser un gran padrino y voy a cumplir con todas mis obligaciones con Teddy._

_Por cierto, El señor y la señora Weasley, George, Ginny, Percy, Bill y Fleur aceptaron la invitación y me acompañarán a la ceremonia. Estaremos ahí a las 12:45._

_Harry."_

Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventana y llamó a Horus, quien rápido se posó sobre la cabecera de la cama de Harry.

"Es para Andrómeda Tonks." Dijo Harry a la lechuza atándole el pergamino a la pata. "Trata de entregarla pronto." La lechuza ululó en señal de seguridad y salió por la ventana hacia su destino.

Harry entonces tomó una toalla y ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño para tomarse una ducha. Entró al baño y comenzó a desvestirse. Durante el proceso observó cómo su cuerpo había cambiado en los últimos años. Ya no era el niño delgado y bajo que inició Hogwarts hace siete años. También observó todas las cicatrices que durante siete años en el mundo mágico había adquirido, dos de ellas en el último año. Observó las cicatrices en su mano producto de sus sesiones de castigo con Umbridge y prometió que en unas semanas ella recibiría su castigo por todo.

Observó también la marca que dejó el medallón de Slytherin cuando trataba de recuperar la espada de Griffyndor, y por último la cicatriz que le dejó la última maldición asesina.

"Todo acabó." Dijo Harry entrando a la ducha y abriendo el grifo. Un chorro de agua caliente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, comenzando por los hombros y bajando hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Era tan relajante que perdió noción del tiempo hasta que Ginny tocó la puerta del baño.

"Harry, te vas a ahogar ahí."

"Lo siento Ginny, en un momento salgo." Dijo Harry saliendo de su relajación y comenzando a lavarse bien el cuerpo y el cabello. Cuando hubo terminado, se secó y vistió. Cuando salió, le esperaba Ginny con una toalla en la mano y vestida con una bata de baño.

"Todos queremos bañarnos Harry. No acapares el baño, o por lo menos invita a pasar." Dijo Ginny con una mirada sensual. Harry de inmediato se puso del color del cabello de Ginny y lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fua irse directo a su habitación para terminar de prepararse para salir con Ginny.

Mientras Ginny tomaba un baño Harry comenzó a ver sus posesiones. Varias se habían perdido cuando Hermione soltó su bolso durante la batalla, pero solamente eran objetos sin valor. Algo de ropa, cepillo de dientes, artículos de higiene personal, etc., pero lo mas importante, las fotografías de sus padres, el mapa del merodeador y su capa de invisibilidad estaban recién guardadas en su reconstruido baul.

Sacó el álbum de fotografías y observó a Sirius y a su padre jugando con el, mientras Lupin platicaba con su madre. Observó que Sirius realizaba su papel de padrino muy bien, además de haberlo vivido mientras lo tuvo con vida a su lado. Hoy era la oportunidad de demostrar al mundo que el podría ser un gran padrino para Teddy.

Pasados treinta minutos Ginny anunció que estaba lista y ambos bajaron. La señora Weasley se mantenía ocupada lavando algunas túnicas.

"¿Que tienen planeado hacer hoy?" Preguntó al verlos llega hasta donde estaba.

"Bueno, Harry quiere que lo acompañe a algún lugar que no me quiere decir donde es."

"No te preocupes Molly, nada va a pasarnos." Dijo Harry al ver la expresión de la señora Weasley. "Mi Ginny está segura conmigo."

"Harry, aún hay mortífagos sueltos, y no creo que sea prudente que estén solos."

"Lo se Molly, pero al ver lo que le hice a su jefe, no creo que sientan ganas de meterse conmigo o con Hermione o con mi familia los Weasley." Dijo Harry muy seguro de si mismo.

Molly vio la mirada de Harry que irradiaba tanta confianza, que no supo que contestar. Entonces lo único que pudo hacer fue darles un abrazo estilo Molly Weasley y hacerlos prometer que se cuidarían.

"No olviden que tenemos que estar con Andromeda al cuarto para la una. No lleguen tarde." Dijo la señora Weasley en un tono que no admitia reproches.

"Molly, de ninguna manera podría perderme la ceremonia de Teddy." Dijo Harry. "Después de todo, yo soy parte de esa ceremonia."

Harry y Ginny salieron de la Madriguera y caminaron hasta el punto de aparición. Casi llegando observaron que Percy salia del mismo cargando un monton de rollos de pergamino, y se alegró al ver a Harry.

"¡Harry, a ti te tenía que ver!" Dijo Percy al llegar hasta ellos.

"¿Que sucede Percy? ¿Para que tanto pergamino?" Preguntó Harry.

"Bueno, tu sabes que los juicios contra Rita Skeeter y Dolores Umbridge se celebrarán en dos semanas. ¿Cierto?"

"Cierto, estoy esperando ansioso a que se realicen." Dijo Harry sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Bueno, cuando fuiste con el ministro solicitaste el uso de Poción Veritaserum o un pensadero en contra de ellas."

"¿A donde quieres llegar, Percy?" Preguntó ansiosa Ginny.

"Bueno, es muy dificil que el Wizengamot apruebe el uso del pensadero, ya que los recuerdos pueden ser manipulados facilmente. Pero el uso del veritaserum es un poco mas sencillo, pero para eso necesito que Harry firme estos pergaminos."

"Percy, estamos a punto de salir." Dijo Harry. "¿No podría ser en la noche?"

"Lo siento Harry, pero si quieres que se use la poción, estos documentos tienen que ser enviados y archivados hoy mismo." Respondió Percy acomodando el montón de pergaminos que estaban a punto de caer de sus brazos. "Es por eso que preferí venir temprano en lugar de mandarte llamar por medio de lechuza."

"Bueno, si no hay mas remedio..." Dijo Harry. "Lo siento Ginny. Esperaba tener este día muy especial para mi, y que lo compartieras conmigo."

"No importa amor." Respondió Ginny dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. "Ya habrá tiempo para eso mas adelante. Toda la vida. Ahora lo importante es encerrar a esas brujas que te hicieron tanto daño."

"Una cosa más Harry." Mencionó Percy comenzando a guiar a la pareja de regreso a la Madriguera. "El juicio de los Malfoy se celebrarán en tres semanas a partir de hoy, es decir una semana después de los juicios de Umbridge y Rita."

"Genial. Yo que quería pasar un tiempo tranquilo, y ahora me van a comenzar a llamar para los juicios." Dijo Harry algo aburrido.

"Lo siento Harry, pero como fuiste testigo presencial de sus actos, es necesario que declares en el ministerio." Dijo Percy mientras abrian la puerta delantera de la Madriguera y entraban a la cocina.

"¿Quien va a declarar y contra quien querido?" Preguntó la señora Weasley sacando un gran pastel del horno. "¡Harry, Ginny! Creí que iban a salir."

"Así era mamá, pero Percy llegó para pedirle a Harry que revise y firme unos pergaminos." Dijo Ginny tomando una manzana un frutero sobre la mesa y dándole un mordisco.

Percy acomodó cada uno de los pergaminos mientras Harry se sentaba en una silla para empezar a leerlos.

"Bien Percy, confío plenamente en tus capacidades de redacción, solo dime en donde tengo que firmar y lo haré." Dijo Harry después de ver medio pergamino y no comprender nada de lo que estaba escrito. Percy le indicó por lo menos cinco lugares para firmar en cada uno de los cuarenta pergaminos que llevaba, mientras tanto, Ginny ayudaba a su madre con algunos bocadillos que llevarían a la fiesta. Al finalizar, Harry estaba agotado y con la mano derecha y la manga de su túnica manchadas de tinta, pero satisfecho por dar un paso importante para encerrar a las dos arpías.

"Bien, me llevo esto directamente al ministerio para continuar con el papeleo." Anunció Percy. "Madre, regreso en una hora para ir a la ceremonia de Ted Lupin."

"Muy bien cariño. Trata de no llegar tarde."

Percy se dirigió a la chimenea para llegar directamente a la oficina de Kingsley pero se detuvo de golpe. "¡Ah! Por cierto. Ron y Hermione se van a quedar dos semanas en Australia. Ya encontraron a sus padres, y los van a ayudar a preparar su regreso a Inglaterra."

"¡Ahh! Esa es una buena noticia." Dijo la señora Weasley. "Lástima que no puedan regresar antes."

Percy entró a la chimenea y desapareció en una gran llama verde.

El resto del tiempo que quedaba para salir a la casa Tonks, Harry y Ginny se la pasaron sentados junto al viejo Roble abrazados y dándose algunos besos ocasionales, hasta que la señora Weasley los llamó para que entraran. Al entrar a la cocina, observaron que el señor Weasley, Percy y George ya se encontraban en casa, solo faltaban Bill y Fleur.

"¿Por qué tardarán tanto estos muchachos? Ya casi es hora de partir." Dijo la señora Weasley observando el reloj de la familia Weasley.

"No te preocupes Molly. Estarán aquí de un momento a otro." Dijo el señor Weasley, y así fué. Terminando de decir eso, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entraron Bill y Fleur.

"Muy bien, ya estamos todos. Ahora, Harry ¿te dijo Andrómeda la clave para llegar a la chimenea de su casa?" Preguntó el señor Weasley antes de que su esposa comenzara a reñir a su hijo mayor y su nuera.

"Si señ... digo Arthur." Dijo Harry. "Solo hay que decir _Finca Tonks_ y listo."

"Muy bien, ya todos conocen las palabras, así que andando." Apresuró la señora Weasley. Todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la familia tomaron un puñado de polvos flu de una vasija considerablemente mas grande que la que tenían y también mucho mas llena. A Harry le dio gusto ver que el dinero que los había obligado a aceptar, estaba siendo empleado.

Tomó un puño de Polvos Flu y entró a la chimenea. "¡Finca Tonks!" y después de algunos segundos apareció en la casa que hace casi un año le había salvado la vida al escapar de Voldemort. Saliendo de la chimenea, ahí estaba Andrómeda con Teddy en brazos, quien al reconocerlo, de inmediato pidió ser cargado por el cambiando su pelo verde por el negro de Harry.

Cuando llegó el ministro que iba a realizar la ceremonia un brujo viejo y encorvado, todos los invitados estaban preparados entre los que estaban la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid, Kingsley y otros miembros de la orden.

"Por favor, que el pariente cosanguíneo mas cercano al niño se acerque con el." Anunció el mago, ante esto Andrómeda se acercó con Teddy.

"Ahora, quien será el padrino." Anunció de nuevo el mago.

"Ese sería yo, pero quisiera pedirte algo Andrómeda." Dijo Harry Tomando la mano de Ginny y acercándose con ella. "Ginny es ahora mi prometida y en unos cuantos años mi bella esposa." Dijo Harry. Ante estas palabras Andrómeda y varios invitados mas pusieron sus miradas sobre la mano de Ginny, observando el anillo. "Y sería muy importante para mi que ella fuera también madrina de Teddy."

"Si tu no tienes objeción yo tampoco" Dijo Andrómeda dirigiéndose a Molly, quien con lágrimas en los ojos al ver de nuevo el gran amor que Harry le tenía a su Ginny, y cómo ella le correspondía. "Por supuesto que no tengo objeción."

"Muy bien." Dijo el mago. "Entonces que los dos padrinos se acerquen." Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano se acercaron hasta Andrómeda. "Tomen los tres al niño entre sus brazos."

El mago comenzó a agitar su varita al aire sobre ellos y comenzó a decir unas palabras. "Enseñarás a volar, pero no volarán tus vuelos. Enseñarás a soñar, pero no soñarán tus sueños. Enseñarás a vivir, pero no vivirán tu vida. Sin embargo en cada vuelo, en cada vida y en cada sueño perdurará siempre la huella del camino enseñado." Recitó un hechizo y una lluvia de estrellas plateadas cayó sobre los cuatro. provocando las risas de Teddy, que quería agarrarlas.

De ahora en adelante, Harry velaría por la educación y bienestar de su ahijado, Theodore 'Teddy' Lupin Tonks, tal como Sirius lo hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

* * *

_Al fin, después de mucho tiempo pude dedicarle tiempo a la historia. Es muy desgastante hacer una Tesis de Química, pero dejado de lado eso, gracias por sus reviews, eso me da ánimo para seguir. Se que en el capítulo pasado puse que este se iba a llamar 'celebraciones' pero entonces me adelantaría mucho en la historia, así que ese vendrá después._

_Acabo de ver este fin de semana pasado la película Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte parte II, y a pesar de que me decepcionó en algunas partes, los efectos especiales y la trama estuvo muy buena. ¿A ustedes que les pareció? ¿Cumplió con sus espectativas? ¿Les quedó a deber?_

_Aquí la respuesta de algunos reviews:_

_the-strong-storm: Gracias por tus buenos deseos igual te deseo que termines pronto tu carrera, y claro que pasaré a leer tu fic._

_ginnypotterwe: La lectura nos sumerge a otros mundos que nos hace olvidar problemas. Gracias por pasar a leer mi fic._

_marikmi: Gracias._

_Kristine Lovegood: Gracias por tus comentarios y por desearme suerte._

_nyssad: deseo concedido. Nuevo capítulo subido._


End file.
